Melody of You
by Janis 70
Summary: AU. There weren't many things Angelus couldn't have. He preferred to indulge in the finer things in life. So when the woman he has chosen from the crowd refuses him, Angelus will stop at nothing until he has her completely. He was a man who has always gotten what he wanted and he was a man of total control. But Angelus did not expect was to fall in love. B/A (all human)
1. Chapter 1

**3 Years Ago**

 **Sunnydale, California**

 **Gallery 314**

This was the biggest night of the boutique art gallery located in the small town Sunnydale's biggest night.

Co-owners and parent's of two daughters, Rupert Giles and Joyce Summers-Giles took pride in their small little hideaway which was quickly gaining a massive reputation as an art gallery with exquisite, expensive, and exotic taste.

Joyce stood in the background of the showing uprising artists she had stumbled upon during a trip to San Fransisco win over the crowd of groovy art people with very deep pockets.

She felt a soft hand run down her back and wrap around her waist. Joyce smiled softly when a pair of gentle lips touched her cheek.

"We're a smash, love," Giles whispered into her ear and placed a tall glass of champagne in her hand.

Joyce watched all of the eyes marvel over the pieces of art hanging on the walls. "I really think we are. We're doing it." She looked at her husband. "Have you seen our girls?"

"Last I saw, Dawn was speaking to a young woman about the 'crimsons of life' or something to that extent. That girl is going to be a reckoning when she goes to University."

"Much like her father," Joyce whispered to him with a teasing smile. "And our other daughter?"

Giles playfully frowned, "Other daughter?"

Trying to fight the smile forming on her lips, Joyce narrowly glared at him.

"I only tease, love. Buffy is around here somewhere. Last I saw she was with Willow." Giles turned back to the crowd cover the floor and frowned, "She's out there somewhere."

Joyce nodded and released a breath, relieved by the success this night was having. "I have to admit, I was very nervous about all of this. I was doing well with the gallery before, then you and I started running it together and now…"

"The sky is our limit?" Giles finished eyeing her carefully. "I have to say working alongside O'Connor was the best decision we could have made. Look at all of this!" He held out his hand towards the people. "This was mostly _his_ doing."

"I just wish he wasn't so… off-putting."

"Off-putting?" Giles frowned, "Dear, we didn't become business partners based on personalities. O'Connor is _extremely_ good at what he does, despite his inhospitable magnetism."

Joyce understood his point but there was something nagging at her wishing that their business partner/investor, Angelus O'Connor had a more of a welcoming nature. She would never admit this to her husband but she was frightened to be left in a room with him—not because he'd become abusive or something of that nature. No, Joyce feared the cold-hearted cloud which followed Angelus everywhere. He was a man, who seemed unfeeling and unforgivingly ruthless which he was.

Angelus O'Connor did not make it to the top by being polite. He's known as the 'Scourge of International Business' in the business and investing world. The investments he reached for had no boundaries. Angelus quickly gained a reputation for his 'conquer all' and 'slaughter the rest' methodology. There was not a thing in the world Angelus O'Connor could not have.

* * *

Weaved in the sea of the crowds of eager buyers, Angelus stood, resting his elbow on top of a tall table. His eyes were focused across the room on a petite, slim figured woman. Her hair was long and a honey shade of blonde which fell over her shoulders and down her back in gentle waves. He continued to follow the imaginary curves of her body, eyeing the short length black cocktail dress coming up to her mid thigh. Angelus wanted her to turn to face him, wanting to catch a glimpse of her face.

She stood with an attractive redheaded woman with short hair with stylish waves. The redhead was laughing about something. Their laughter was muffled by the voice and bopping instrumental jazz music playing over the speakers.

* * *

From the other side of the gallery room, Willow smiled and shifted her eyes from the large painting hung in front of her and looked at Buffy.

"It's nice to get a break from grading papers all of the time," Willow said hating to steer the conversation back to work, but she had trouble getting her best friend to talk about the handsome man she's been seeing lately.

"Um, yeah," Buffy said taking a sip from the thin straw of the fruity cocktail drink in her hand. "We've been writing creatively lately and their assignment is a short story of whatever they want. They've done a few the last few weeks but this is like the…" she held out her hand giving the assignment some emphasis, "… the _big_ one."

Willow nodded finishing the last of her drink, "All original?"

"Most of them but if I have to read another story about a vampire and a vampire slayer falling love, I'm going to throw their computers out the window."

"You better not! How else am I going to teach my class?"

They shared a laugh.

Buffy shook her head with a smile, "Every year, there is always at least one kid from each class that writes a story like that. And guess what?" Willow waited, "The Slayer always ends up killing the vampire she loves to save the world, boo-hoo."

"How predictable?" Willow ate the green olive in the martini glass. "So tell me about this new guy you've been sneaking around with lately."

Buffy frowned, "I haven't been sneaking… We've just been… Okay, I _sort of_ been sneaking but I'm not really sure about him. I mean he's nice. And he has _really_ good arms but I don't know…"

Willow frowned waiting for her to finish.

"… There's something off about him."

"Does he not... get the job... done?" Willow whispered for the people surrounding them not to hear.

Buffy's eyes widened at her friend's innuendo and quickly said, "It's nothing about that. He's great but it's just… I feel like when Owen and I are together, we're not _really_ totally together, you know?"

"Wandering eye?" Willow frowned.

"Not necessarily… He's definitely not the husband type—I mean, he is but I think he'd want to marry Emily Dickinson more than me— _Not_ that I'm looking for _that_ right at the moment…"

Willow caught a glimpse of the piercing brown eyes from across the room staring at them with a hawk's focus. "Don't look now, but there is a really, _really_ gorgeous man across the room staring at you."

" _You_ think a man is gorgeous?" Buffy didn't the smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

Willow rolled her eyes, "I can think a _man_ is gorgeous!"

With amusement, Buffy shook her head, "But you're gay."

"I wasn't always _gay_ …" Willow comically frowned. "Hello! Dated a guitarist in a band…"

Without thought, Buffy glanced over her shoulder to the piercingly dark eyes of a dark shade of brown latched to her. They were attached to a strikingly handsome face with intense dark features. His mouth was set in a thin permanent frown. Buffy could tell that under his black silk button-up shirt, he was a muscular man with broad shoulders. His entire black ensemble made him appear more intimidating that he already was.

Buffy scoffed with a heavy eye-roll and turned back to Willow, "That's Angelus O'Connor."

Willow frowned unsure if she was supposed to know the name, though it sounded familiar.

"Mom and Giles' investor slash business partner. His money paid for this shindig—Well, most of it. All these people," Buffy twirled her finger around the room to the fancy dressed people around her, "these are _his_ friends or whatever."

"Have you talked to him before?"

Buffy shrugged and silently shook her head, "Once and he's an ass. It was like pulling teeth to get him to say two words and when he finally did, he was rude. Besides, when he's looking at you, he's really looking at the beautiful woman _behind_ you. He's a definite, love them and leave them type. He's like a really _big_ investor—business tycoon or something. Mom and Giles met him a few months ago during an 'art gallery exhibition' in LA."

"Well, whatever he's doing, it's paying off. This is really a big hit."

"It is," Buffy said genuinely happy for her parent's success. It was well earned and _way_ overdue. She broke from her drifting thoughts and glanced back over her shoulder to see a long haired blonde woman, with bright blue eyes, and perfect features approach Angelus. She wore a long white tight dress, hugging all of her curves. She wrapped an arm around Angelus' shoulder's turning his attention. He looked at her as if she were the only woman in the room.

Rolling her eyes at the sensual display, Buffy turned back to Willow and continued, "The minute we talked— _if_ you can call it that… it was the worst minute of my life. All he did was glare at me, muttered something then snobbishly turned away, leaving me mid-sentence."

Willow frowned finding it strange that her friend was getting that sort of reaction from a handsome man. From all of the number of years since sophomore year of high school that she's known Buffy, she never, _ever_ had trouble getting the attention from the opposite sex. Usually, they cornered her and begged for her attention.

With a shrug, Willow frowned picking up her now empty martini glass and nodded towards the open bar and muttered, "Maybe he's Canadian."

Buffy laughed and followed Willow to the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Present Day**

 **Thursday Afternoon**

 **Sunnydale, California**

 **Sunnydale General Hospital**

It was the most terrifying moment of Buffy Summers' life.

It was the throat drops into the pit of your stomach can hardly breathe, is tomorrow ever going to happen sort nauseous feeling.

She ran through the sliding double doors of the hospital when panic wrapped around her heart. Buffy ran across the large lobby to the nurse's station. Her eyes darted from nurse to nurse, who blatantly ignored her.

"Excuse me—" Buffy held out her hand trying to gain a nurses attention but was swiftly unnoticed. "Ex—Excuse me," Buffy said again, finally having one of the five nurses standing behind the desk look up from the paperwork set in front of them.

"Oh, hello, dear. What can I help you with?"

Buffy looked down at the older nurse wearing a polite smile. She was a plump woman in her mid-fifties. "Uh, yeah, I'm looking for my mother, Joyce—"

"—Is that Summers-Giles?" She asked.

Nodding her head, Buffy said, "Yes, that's my mother. Is she okay? I was in school when I got the phone call. My sister and father should be around here…"

"Your mother is currently in the examination."

Buffy's eyes widened with panic, "Wh—What? What happened?"

"No information has been processed yet, hon. If you just go around that corner," Buffy followed the nurse's finger down a hallway. "You should find your family waiting."

Disappointed with the lack of informational knowledge the nurse seemed to have of her mother, Buffy nodded and followed the hallway down and rounded the corner into the visitor's lounge.

* * *

"Buffy!" Dawn, Buffy's younger half-sister jumped up from the chairs and flew straight into Buffy's arms.

"Hey, Dawnie," Buffy said with a faint smiled and frowned, "I thought you were in school."

Dawn is a first year, a philosophy major at the _University of Southern California_.

"Dad called me and I drove straight here." Dawn explained. "I skipped my afternoon class—" she noticed the disappointment on Buffy's face and quickly added, "It's fine though, everyone understands."

With a slow nod, Buffy pushed her sister's long brown hair off of her shoulder and faintly smiled then asked, "Where's Giles?" Buffy always found it a hard habit to break since she knew Giles sometime before as her librarian before he became her stepfather.

Dawn slumped as she backed out of Buffy's arms, "He's in a 'mini' business meeting with the ' _Le Vampire_ '."

Buffy raised her brows always finding it amusing how many nicknames her sister could come up with their father's business partner. "Don't let him hear you call him that, he just might actually be a _'Le Vampire',_ " Buffy teased then frowned annoyance, "The nerve of that guy calling a meeting during _all_ _this_."

" _He_ doesn't care." Dawn folded her arms across her chest, showing just how much she didn't care. "That guy is a total jerk. I don't get why Dad works with him. Did you read about his exploits in the paper the other day? He's a total man-slut."

"A man-slut?" Buffy tried to suppress the smile forming across her face.

"Oh, totally! What?—Just because he's all tall, dark and sexy in the, 'I'm super mysterious with my penetrating dark eyes and my lack of colorful wardrobe and, and I can get any girl I want across the _hemisphere—_ I just gotta flash my platinum card and my…'" Dawn trailed off noticing her sister's expression which was half amused and half confused. "Well, he's a jerk."

"Better be careful, Dawnie, someone might think you kinda have a crush on the guy."

Dawn's face twisted with disgust, "Ew! Besides the whole tall, dark, and handsome thing, he's such a self-absorbed, cranky prick!"

"That may be," Buffy started to sit down, "but he's mom and dad's business partner and apparently business is a-booming. Just last week, Mom and Dad sold eight paintings for two million _each_. And the buyers are friends of _his_. The guy has got connections."

"Whatever…" Dawn huffed and sat down beside Buffy. "Plus, the way he looks at you… its weird. It's like he's undressing you in his mind."

Buffy rolled her eyes with disbelief, "That's ridiculous. He doesn't look at me. And even if he did… I am _so_ not interested. Jerk isn't exactly my type."

"No, no, 'cause you like the tall, boyish, sticks in the mud, that wear Army uniforms."

"If you're referring to _my_ boyfriend, then yes, that is my type." Buffy smiled and shook her head. "But to pull dad into a meeting at a time like this." Buffy failed to keep her detest for their parents business partner from her voice.

Dawn chuckled with a heavy eye roll just as their father and the man in question entered the visitor's lounge immediately turning the sister's attention.

"Dawn?" Giles frowned as he first entered the room noticing his daughters standing there. Dawn jumped to her feet and ran straight into her father's arm, hugging him tightly. Giles wrapped his arms around his youngest daughter and kissed the top of her head, "What are you doing home from school?"

Dawn buried her face into his chest, "After your phone call, I came straight away."

"Your mother will be alright," Giles said, softly rubbing his hand in small circles on her back.

"Buffy said she was still in the examination room." Dawn looked up at Giles then laid her head back down over his chest.

"She's right," Giles said looking over Dawn's head to his eldest daughter. "Buffy, what are you doing here? Don't you have class as well?"

Buffy smiled softly and stood from the chair, "Of course I'd come. We're all worried about mom."

"Well, I'm glad you're here."

From behind Giles, a tall man in a black tailored suit with dark unwelcoming eyes appeared from over the older man's shoulder.

Buffy caught his enigmatic calculating eyes. His mouth was set in his familiar permanent frown.

"Dawn, Buffy, you remember Mr O'Connor," Giles said with a small smile gesturing for Angelus to step forward.

His eyes danced from the two faces close to him then locked with a pair of green eyes standing the furthest away from him.

A group of nurses past the visitor's lounge. Their eyes were glued to Angelus as they passed, which did not escape Buffy's notice. There were always eyes on him. Apart of Buffy wondered if he ever noticed it. The unwavering focus of his eyes still fixed on her, she guessed not.

She knew what sort of man Angelus O'Connor was. He was a man with gorgeous mistresses from exotic places but with his inability to just pick one woman to satisfy all of his needs, he has a slew of women. He was the man, who bought his way around just because he can. He was the sort of man to look the Devil in the eye and laugh at him. Buffy was positive there was not a kind bone in his body.

"Miss Summers," Angelus looked at Dawn with forced politeness and said, "I hear you're doing well at University."

"Uh, yeah, it's okay," Dawn hated the feeling of desire that was creeping inside of her. For as much as she strong disliked the handsome, Greek-God of a man, she couldn't help but get that tingly swooning sensation. She wondered how Buffy was able to do it. For three years they've known Angelus O'Connor and she always managed to never say more than two words to the man.

Dawn shifted her gaze to Buffy's and noticed that she was none too happy with Angelus. _You're in for it, buddy._ She looked back at Angelus feeling almost sorry for him. When her sister was mad, she cut right into you and really made it hurt.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy said sharply letting everyone know just how angry she was with his sudden appearance in the hospital.

" _Miss_ Summers," Angelus looked at Buffy and tugged a forced phoney smile at his lips as he tensely said her name, "it's always a pleasure." He told with cool sarcasm, purposely wanting to anger her.

Buffy cocked a challenging brow and frowned, "I wish I could say the same."

"Buffy," Giles said his step daughter's name surprised by the hostility in her voice.

"I'd actually like a word with you." Angelus suddenly said.

Before she could respond, Angelus crossed the short distance and latched his hand around her elbow, dragging her to the corner of the visitor's lounge for some semblance of privacy. He stood in her view of her stepfather and sister.

"I have to say, _Miss_ Summers _,_ I'm surprised that you're here. I've always had the impression that you were a dedicated servant to the higher education."

Buffy released a heavy breath of disinterested and folded her arms across her chest, "What are you doing?"

Angelus' brows pinched together in a haze of confusion, "Excuse me?"

"What are you doing? Talking to me. Like you and I are some kind of… talking buddies."

With a sneering smirk, Angelus stepped closer, towering over her. "We're hardly 'talking buddies', _Miss_ Summers, how adolescent."

"You're right, that _is_ a stretch. Go away, you have absolutely _no right_ being here."

Angelus smirked feeling her irritation for him rise, "I have every right, _Miss_ Summers _—_ "

"—Stop doing that!" Buffy angrily put her hands on her hips.

Angelus tilted his head to the side taking amusement in her aggravation. "Doing what, _Miss_ Summ _—"_

 _"—_ _That_. That whole _fake_ polite thing. It's _super_ creepy and it's pissing me off. Go away, I don't know _why_ you're talking to me because I don't like you and _refuse_ to waste any more time with you."

She started to move around when Angelus reached out, taking her hands and brought her closer into his muscular body. "Has anyone ever told you the worst form of lying is when it's to yourself."

Buffy snatched her hands out of his soft grasp and stepped backed away. She ignored the feeling of the loss of his hands which sent a shivering spiral through her entire body. _Don't think too much about that…_

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Buffy scoffed, glaring up at him from under her long lashes.

Smirking unfazed by her rising emotions, Angelus eyed her carefully, inspecting the way her long blonde hair fell around her face in gentle waves. He followed the long strands down to its end which directed his eye to the modestly exposed skin from the front of her blouse top.

She felt his eyes scaling her calculatingly enough to make her shift uncomfortably. "Y—you've got a lot of nerve being here." Buffy hated that she stuttered in front of him.

Lifting his eyes from her breasts to her face, Angelus' expression was smug. "I take it you're referring to my impromptu meeting with your father." Standing tall, fixing the white cuff under his suit coat, Angelus said, "I'll let you in on a little secret, _sweetheart_ ," Buffy's face darkened finding his superior attitude revolting, "it wasn't me who called in this meeting."

"You're telling me it was Giles that brought you all the way down here? His wife is currently in the examination room, doctors are performing tests on her—searching for cancers and God knows what else… But you're telling me, it was _him_ who called you up saying, 'hey Angel, I've got an idea, why don't you come down to the hospital and we'll talk about money and business in Buenos Aires, 'cause I've got some time to kill, pip-pip!'… Seriously, _that's_ the story you're going with, how stupid do you think I am?"

Angelus did not respond running his eyes over her with amusement. He found her very beautiful, _especially_ when she was angry with him. Her rising emotions brought out a fire inside of her that lit her green eyes.

With a curl of his lip, Angelus stepped forward, blocking any view of Buffy from an onlooker. His large frame and broad shoulders hid her into the corner. "You're going out with me." He told her sternly making no room for argument.

Stunned, Buffy stared at him with wide eyes before shaking her head back to reality. "You're joking."

"I'm taking you to dinner and that's the end of if. I'd prefer you to wear that black little number that shows off your back. You have beautiful skin. And I'd like your hair to be—"

"—Shut up." Buffy glared at him. "You're not only arrogant but you're _insane_ , too! I'm not going anywhere with you. And I sure as hell won't listen to your _demands_. I don't know who the hell you think you are but I'm pretty sure _asshole_ covers a lot of it."

Angelus took a small step closer to her, forcing her to press her back against the wall. Without anyone seeing, Angelus raised his hand, brushing the backs of his fingers along the sharp line of her jaw. "The simple truth is, I want you, Buffy and I am going to have you. Make no mistake about that. You _will_ be mine. I predict we'll be married by the end of the summer. You'll be head over heels for me in love."

Stupefied into silence, Buffy felt her mouth go dry from leaving it open too long. She blinked processing Angelus' sudden declaration and demands. _Ma—ma—marriage? L—love?_ "Wha—wha…" Buffy's mouth bobbed up and down at a loss for words. " _No!_ " She said suddenly and very clearly, "Absolutely not. Get away from me."

"Oh, Buf is that the way you're going to treat your _fiancé,_ " Angelus smirked raising a highbrow.

With a scoff, Buffy stepped around the large man heading back towards Giles and Dawn watching her with curiosity. Dawn's frown deepened. She was unsure what her sister and Angelus had been taking about but it was enough to create the dazed look in Buffy's eyes which was unnerving.

"Where are you going?" Giles asked breaking the thick silence in the room.

Unblinking, Buffy reached out to a chair and grabbed her pocketbook and coat then muttered, "I need coffee." Buffy walked out of the visitor's lounge.

"I'm coming with," Dawn said after exchanging a look with her father. She quickly ran after her sister leaving Giles and Angelus in the visitor's lounge.

Giles shifted his confused gaze from his daughters to Angelus. Angelus gave the old man a slight shrug and an amused smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Friday Afternoon**

 **Sunnydale High School**

 **Classroom B-214 (Senior English)**

"The nerve of that guy!" Buffy rehashed all that had happened yesterday afternoon in the hospital visitor's lounge with Angelus O'Connor. "Mom was literally in the middle of getting a CAT scan and he orders me to have dinner with him—As if!"

Buffy and Willow sat across from one another in the student's desks with their half eaten lunches set in front of them.

"You seem surprised Angelus is looking at you," Willow said sipping the ice coffee in her hand.

"Did I mention, he wanted to _marry_ me!" Buffy sat back in the desk chair, crossing her knee of her leg. "Why would he say that?"

"Because Buf, you're a catch! Any guy would be so happy to date you— _marry you_. It's not all that crazy."

Buffy stared at the redhead with a narrow gaze. "But it is! Ugh, he's so stupid. Besides, I'm perfectly happy with Riley."

Willow raised a high brow at her friend seeing straight through her transparent statement.

"What?" Buffy's frown deepened, "I'm serious. Riley's a good guy. And he's _totally_ husband material and—"

"—Safe?" Willow leant forward, resting her chin in her hand. "I mean, don't get me wrong, Riley's a great guy; Super handsome, treats you really well, and he's definite husband with the picket fence material…"

"But?" Buffy waited for the punchline.

Willow twisted her face unsure how to exactly describe what was missing with Buffy's boyfriend. " _But_ he's just so… so… vanilla."

"And what, Angel's chocolate?"

Shaking her head, Willow smiled, "No, Angelus is more… cookie-dough-fudge-mint-chip—and coincidentally that's your favourite." Willow's smile fell knowing she wasn't being any help to her friend.

"He's not a good guy, Wills. You don't know him like I do—and that's exaggerating it. You just saw him once at the gallery showing three years ago. He's mean, arrogant, self-centered. He treats women like their pieces of meat."

"So I guess, you're not going to go out with him then," Willow said, wearing a faint smile across her face.

"A world of no," Buffy shook her head. "I'm going out with Riley and I'll hopefully forget that all of this happened. That whole thing about marriage was just his weird way of joking."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. From behind the closed classroom door, the voices of students returning from lunch filled the halls indicating the time to return to class.

"I can't believe he said, he wanted to marry you." Willow smiled with a laugh.

Buffy groaned and laid her head over her hands on the desk tabletop.

 **6th Period**

It was the final period before the day ended, much to Buffy's relief there were only fifteen minutes left. Her plans for Friday night was to check on her mother, hoping the results will be ready then spend the rest of the evening with Riley.

Her last class of the day was an Honors course. For the past month, they've been reading and analysing, William Shakespeare's, _Othello_.

She sat at her desk staring at a computer screen with the determination to read all of her emails as the students continued to work. But her mind kept going back to yesterday afternoon with Angelus.

 _Was he serious? What's with that guy?_ Buffy cursed with annoyance.

"Um, Miss Summers?"

Pushing all thoughts of Angelus O'Connor from her mind, Buffy shifted her distracted attention to a young teen sitting in the front row. She was the typical pretty girl, who was incidentally very popular amongst her classmates.

"Yes, Harmony?" Buffy asked with an abundance of patience.

"There's some man standing at the door." Harmony bit her bottom lip, pointing at the large dark figure in the classroom entry.

Buffy frowned and turned her eyes to the door. Her mouth dropped open slightly; surprised beyond belief to see Angelus standing between the doorframe. He leant against the metal frame in his best three-piece black tailored suit. His eyes were focused on her face and a small smile faintly played across his lips. He knew she was thrown by his sudden appearance and he also knew she couldn't make a scene in front of her students, it would mortify her.

Pushing himself from the doorframe, Angelus crossed the classroom heading towards Buffy. He easily ignored the lustful eyes of the female teenagers and the curious looks from the boys. Angelus' eyes were set and focused on one face that was his future bride.

" _Miss_ Summers, I couldn't wait for this evening," he began letting a gleeful grin tug at his lips. Somehow his wide grin made his beautiful face even more sinister. "I just _had_ to see you."

Buffy's brain and mouth finally caught up with her. She felt the room's eyes and grew angry that Angelus would pull a stunt like this. "Go," Buffy ordered standing from the chair.

"I came for a reason," Angelus found this 'flustered Buffy' entertaining. He ran his fingertips over the various objects set on the desk and met Buffy's glaring eyes. He could feel her fury though she was desperately trying to keep her temper in check in front of the students. "I had a dire question that needed to be addressed straight away."

" _What_?" She asked him impatiently wanting him gone.

Angelus leant forward, over the desk, inches from her face, "Do you like Italian?"

Buffy's hand shot out and grasped the material of his suit coat and moved around the desk. Angelus smirked as she dragged him across the classroom and out into the hallway.

Once in the hallway and the classroom door was closed, Buffy reminded herself that the bell was going to ring in a few minutes.

"What the _hell_ are you trying to do?" She angrily said through gritted teeth.

"Well, Buf, I wanted to know if you liked Italian foo—"

"—Shut up!" Buffy took a step closer to him, holding her finger to his face. "I want you gone. What don't you get about, 'I don't like you'? How _dare_ you come here—into _my_ classroom and in front of _my_ students, and embarrass me like that. I will _never_ go out with you. You have to be delusional to think I'd _ever_ go out with _you,_ let alone marry you. I want you out of this town. I want you off this planet."

Angelus smirked unaffected by her harsh words. Smugly, he took a step closer to her, once again, boxing her up against the lockers. "That's never going to happen because your mom, your dad, and I are a _really_ good team. I'm not going anywhere, beloved." The tips of his fingers touched curled ends of her blonde hair.

Buffy saw red, hating the egotistical man standing in front of her. "You son of a bitch," she whispered still very aware of her surroundings. "You may _work_ with my parents but that doesn't give you access to me. You don't get to come near me. _Ever_ —understand?"

"Your fiery spirit is just one of your _many_ qualities that _excite_ me, _Miss_ Summers _."_ His whispering words dripped with sex, sending an unwanted shiver down Buffy's spine. "Like it or not, I'm a permeant fixture in your life now. Soon, you'll be _begging_ me to give you release." Buffy felt his hot breath hit her face as he whispered words of seduction to her. "You will be _mine_ Buffy, one way or another."

Buffy eyed him coldly, she took him by surprise when she stepped towards him, standing close to his chest. She looked at him straight in the eye and said with a hauntingly whispering voice, "Get out of my face."

Angelus raised his hand to touch her chin when she jerked her face away from his reach. The bell rang over their heads indicating the end of the day.

Classroom doors opened and the students of the high school filed out to collect their things from the lockers.

Taking a step back from her, the smug smile never shifted from Angelus' face as he tossed her a wink and turned away from her to leave.

Releasing the breath, Buffy had been holding in, she opened the classroom door finding the air thick with tension. She looked at her students unsure how to explain Angelus to them. "See you later," Buffy opted to not even address the class's sinister stranger, just wanting them to leave.

Sitting down in the chair behind her desk, Buffy held her face in her hands suddenly exhausted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sunnydale General Hospital**

After sitting alone in the classroom for nearly two hours after class staring into the abyss, as she replayed all of the events from three years ago that could have led up to what had happened today, Buffy was at a total loss.

In all of the time, she knew Angelus O'Connor they've only ever spoken more than fours words to each other. Three of those words were from her. She was a frequent visitor at her parent's gallery on the main street in Sunnydale. In all of the times she had dropped by at the gallery, Angelus always happened to be there.

They'd exchange glares but never spoke to each other.

Most of the time, Angelus was lost in conversation with Giles or sometimes on the rare occasion, he spoke to an exploring art collector in the market.

Even before she knew he was in the same building with her, she felt him. It was an indescribable fluttering feeling that started in her chest and shot down straight to her toes and bolted back up her body to her arms, fingers, and head.

She constantly ignored the feeling and instead concentrated on her pure disdain for the handsome man. Buffy often wondered if she was the only woman who had ever looked Angelus in the eyes and told him, no. But he was ever so confident that her stone walls would eventually crumble down like the Berlin wall.

Once again, pushing all forms of the thoughts and all feelings of contempt directed at Angelus O'Connor, Buffy focused her attention on what was in front of her current.

 _Mom. Mom is your focus and nothing else._ Buffy told her with stone-faced determination as she opened the wooden door of the hospital room where her mother laid resting and her stepfather sat at her bedside.

"Buffy?" Giles lifted his head from it's laying position over Joyce's hand. "We weren't expecting you today."

Silently, Buffy nodded and sat down at the edge of the bed looking over her weakening mother. "Anything?"

"No," Giles shook his head turning his eyes back to his sleeping wife. "We're still waiting for the test results. There seems to be a backup in the lab because doctor Overheiser said, it was unusual to wait more than twenty-four hours for results likes these."

With understanding, Buffy nodded and released a heavy breath.

Giles looked at the young blonde haired woman. He loved her as his own flesh and blood, though he was not Buffy's biological father. No, Buffy's father made the conscious decision to leave his wife and stay out of Buffy's life completely. Giles filled the void as a 'father figure' for her. In fact, she often referred to Giles as 'her father' rather than Hank Summers. She knew Giles long before she became her stepfather. Once upon a time, he was her high school librarian and mentor. He kept Buffy inline and regimented, only ever wanting her to have a bright future.

"Nothing is going to change tonight, Buffy, you should go out," Giles said breaking the tension in the air with the sound of his gentle voice. "Perhaps take Angelus up on his offer of tak—"

Buffy's glaring eyes snapped to his face, "—Giles, please don't be suggesting what I'd have to kill you for suggesting."

With a smile, Giles took amusement in the seriousness of Buffy's tone, "He's not all bad, you know. Give him a chance, you might even find out, Buffy Anne Summers, that you really like him."

"I _do_ know him, Giles. And from what I know, I _don't_ like. It's so great that working with him has brought a lot of success for you and mom but I don't want him—I don't _need_ him. I have a boyfriend who loves me." She saw Giles opening his mouth to argue when Buffy interrupted him. " _This_ is what _I_ want. And what _I_ want is not Angel."

 **The Bronze**

The dance floor was filled with people dancing to the gyrating rhythm of the beat blaring through the speakers which surrounded the popular nightclub.

The Bronze was the 'happening' spot in Sunnydale; college students and twenty-somethings occupied the tall tables and booths. It was one of the few places young teachers like Buffy and Willow could hang out without being recognised by their students.

On the dance floor, Buffy and Willow, who was wrapped in her girlfriend, Tara's arms danced the night away. Their other mutual friend since high school, Xander danced behind his new wife, Anya.

Wearing a happy smile, Buffy was glad had listened to her stepfather. She swayed her hips with the music. She was oblivious to the eyes of hypnotised men surrounding her mesmerised by her sensuality. Her arms raised up above her head, crossing her wrists feeling the heavy beat of the bass of the song pound into her body. This was just what she needed; a perfect distraction.

A pair of large, strong hands slid around her slim waist, coping a feel of her soft curves.

Buffy's smile widened falling back against his chest to the man dancing closely behind her. Her hands wrapped around his neck as she twisted around to face him.

Riley Finn, a man with kind blue eyes, short sandy brown hair, and a height which magnificently towered over Buffy. His hands slid down her red backless halter top until he reached the rim of her tight black trouser pants.

Buffy lifted her chin catching his lips as they brushed over hers. Her fingers combed through the sides of his hair then fell to his shoulders.

Riley was a kind of man who was perfect for Buffy and she knew it. She had no doubt that he'd give her happiness. One day, perhaps soon, she knew he'd propose and she would accept. Their engagement would last about a year and a half. They'll marry after his next deployment in front of her small family and friends and his rather large family from Iowa. They'd move into her house, which she had purchased from her mother when she moved into Giles' apartment across town after they married. Then two to three years later, they'd welcome their first child.

The life she pictured with Riley seemed typically perfect. She'd find happiness in it, never wanting more than she was given. Without a doubt, Riley would be good to her. He'd love her long into their golden years. It was a life that was good enough.

"Sorry, I'm late," Riley said pushing back her long hair from her shoulders.

"You came!" Buffy beamed up at him a bit hazy from the alcohol. She felt happy to have her boyfriend of two years in her arms. She knew he'd make her forget all of the weirdness from the last few days with Angelus.

Riley kissed her again and smirked, "Of course I came."

In the darkness, behind the large crowds of people dancing and conversing with one another, Angelus stood. He watched Buffy on the dance floor in the arms of who he presumed was the 'boyfriend' she had been referring to with fierce intensity. His dark eyes were fixed in an unblinking and an unsettling stare.

He watched her as she moved around Riley, seductively dancing and pressing herself against his large frame. Angelus could smell the Army Major's arousal from where he stood and it disgusted him.

Angelus was a very patient man with unwavering focus.

* * *

Buffy needed a break from all of the dancing. Riley had offered to refreshen her drink then planned to leave the club and spend the rest of the night together. It was Friday night, Buffy didn't have to wake up early the following morning for school. It was a perfect situation to have drink fruity martini's and indulge in her handsome boyfriend.

Sitting alone at the tall table, Buffy smiled softly watching her friends still on the dance floor grinning wildly to the song. She nodded her head to the song and followed other couples with her eyes as they passed by.

Her soft expression became wary when she felt _him_ near. It was a twisting feeling in her chest that had been nagging at her for some time now. She felt him, watching her, but the more she tried to ignore it, the more intensely she felt his focused gaze.

Buffy shifted her eyes from the dancers on the dance floor and bit back her surprise when she noticed Angelus' muscular and towering frame hovering over her. She could feel the heat of his body radiating off of him because he stood so close to her.

"Buffy," Angelus whispered despite the loud music drowning out the competing voices. He eyed the half drank martini set in front of her. He knew Riley was at the bar ordering her another. "You're drinking too much."

The soft expression written across Buffy's beautiful features dropped to deadened eyes of annoyance, "Thank you." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "Go away."

Unaffected by her reluctance, Angelus leant his elbow over the table top and smirked looking down at her, "Dance with me."

"No," Buffy waved him away and turned her chin away from him as a poor attempt to ignore him.

Conscious of the crowds of people around them, Angelus leant over, close to her ear and whispered, "That wasn't a question." He said then took a moment to breathe in the floral scent of her shampoo.

With angered eyes, Buffy looked back at him, "I don't care what that was. I want you gone. What part of 'get out of my face' didn't you understand? Gosh, you're slow."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Afraid?" Buffy looked at him astounded of he now thought she was afraid. "You're bent."

Angelus' eyes never removed from hers as his fingers wrapped around her hand. He took a small step closer, enthralling her into the depths of his eyes. With his free hand, he ran it over the back of her hair and let the tips of his fingers trace down the line of her back.

"The smell of your hair is intoxicating," Angelus whispered, pleased that his soft touch was making her restrain slightly relent.

"I'm with someone." Buffy lamely told him hating the sigh in her voice as his hand ghostly touched her burning skin.

Angelus smirked, "I saw him. And I must say, _Miss_ Summers, you can do far better than _him_."

"Why won't you leave me alone?" She didn't mean for her voice to sound whining with desire.

Tilting his head to the side, lost in the image of her pouting lips slightly parting, "Because I want to dance with you."

A soft bass played a slow and haunting riff, followed by a guitar strumming slowing the dancers on the floor down to a slow swaying movement.

Seizing his chance, Angelus encapsulated his fingers around her hand tighter and gently pulled her off of the stool.

Walking backwards towards the dance floor, Angelus did not want to break the spell that finally got her off of the stool and with him under the wandering spotlight light that shined over the dance floor.

Buffy knew she shouldn't be doing this. She knew it was wrong and that inner voice inside of her head hollered to push him away and retreat back to Riley.

 _"_ _Little white house,_

 _It's everything we've dreamed about._

 _I wanted you to know,_

 _I'm hanging up my ego,"_

Before she could come back to her right sense, Angelus' hand wrapped around her waist, settling over her lower back. He then brought the hand that was confined under his over his beating heart. A small gasp escaped from between her lips when his surprisingly cool lips brushed softly over her knuckles.

Buffy hesitated as she lifted her eyes up to look at Angelus from under her long lashes. "I… I have a boyfriend." She told him again trying hard not to fall into the dark depths of his eyes.

 _"_ _The mystery's gone,_

 _So bring back the sun._

 _We'll bury this hate,_

 _And build it with love."_

"For now," Angelus told her with smug arrogance. "When we're married, Buffy, I will not tolerate a wandering eye—"

Just like that, Buffy broke away from his spell. She started to step out from his strong arms which engulfed around her. "How dare you… So what, it's totally okay for _you_ to have a wandering eye?—To sleep with whoever you want? I feel really sorry for the poor girl you'll force into marrying a bastard like _you_." Buffy spatted angrily at him. "She'll be stuck in a loveless—"

Against her will, Buffy released a slight, soft moan as Angelus' hand rubbed around her thigh and wrapped around her hip. He dipped his lower, becoming increasingly aware of the eyes of her friends watching them. This didn't bother him one bit, what did bother him was the surprised and hurt glare Buffy's _boyfriend_ was giving them from the tall table.

"There will be no suffering," Angelus whispered to her, watching her eyes close to the sound of his deep velvet voice. "I'll give you everything you'd ever want; including your beloved independence… As long as you are faithful to me."

Buffy snapped from her trance and gritted her teeth trying to escape from his arms once more. "Go to Hell."

In the corner of his eye, Angelus could see Riley trying to push through the crowds to 'save' Buffy from the 'Beast'. Angelus wasted no time and cupped his hand around Buffy's cheek leant in closer to her. His lips were inches from hers. His jaw clenched feeling her hot soft breath hit his face. He could almost hear her pounding heart in his ears.

 _"_ _And I know, I know I failed you,_

 _And I hope, I hope we get through,_

 _Sunny days again,"_

Angelus felt his control falter as his desire to kiss her swelled inside of him. He wanted to feel what it would be like, his curiosity was overwhelming.

He opened his eyes seeing hers closed, once again under his spell of seduction. Angelus ran the pad of his thumb over her pouting bottom lip that was enticing him.

Biting back the powerful force that yearned to touch her, Angelus swallowed finding his arousal for the petite woman in front of him lost in similar lust most intriguing. It was a pulling feeling he thought he'd never have. He knew all along this woman would not be like the others, he didn't realise how different she would be.

"When I kiss you, I want you to _want_ it," Angelus whispered to her causing her eyes to open and focus back up to his face. "I want you to _beg_ me."

Reeling herself back from her fervent desire, Buffy frowned, forcing herself to salvage any scrap of dignity she had left and pushed him away to free herself. "If you ever got the chance to kiss me, I'll want to die." Her hard gaze bore into him.

Angelus dropped his hands to his side, stuffing them back into his trouser pockets. He ignored the surprised gazes from her friends, still on the dance floor with a front row seat to what had just happened. She stormed off of the dance floor and headed to the table, grabbing her coat and pocketbook. Whatever Riley had been shouting at her went ignored as she angrily stomped out of the nightclub.

 ** _Song Used: "Bring Back The Sun" by Our Lady Peace 2001_**


	5. Chapter 5

Riley went straight to Buffy's friends, livid and demanded to know what the hell had just happened and who the hell that man was and why his girlfriend had been dancing with him.

Willow and the others tried their best to console Riley, Angelus snuck away without a soul realising.

He disappeared into the shadows and followed Buffy out of the nightclub knowing she was an attractive woman, who is intoxicated and alone in a parking lot late at night.

* * *

Standing in the parking lot outside the driver's side of her 1997 Jeep Cherokee, Buffy ran a hand through her hair annoyed at Angelus' audacity. She was annoyed with herself of how _easily_ she fell into his arms and drowned into the depths of his dark brown eyes.

 _God, Buffy, you're so stupid! Now you've created a completely unnecessary riff with Riley and for what?—Someone you hate?_ Buffy felt disgusted with herself. But was it for wanting to pry herself from Riley to fall into her desires for Angelus or was it the other way around? _Ugh, I hate him._

"Buffy," Angelus said her name softly.

Furiously, Buffy whirled around pointing her finger into his chest. "I _hate_ you!" She shouted into his face. "Because of _you_ , now I have to fix a completely unnecessary problem with _my_ _boyfriend_! Because of _you,_ I have to explain to him—"

"—What?" Angelus tilted his head to the side interested to hear the rest of what she had to say. "Of how for the first time in your life, you have a man who's offering you more than _ordinary_? That a man wants you in every way that he could possibly have?" He stepped closer to her. "For the first time in your life, you have a man that has a passionate desire for _you_. Tell him that."

Buffy groaned and ran a hand over her face with a serious migraine pounding on all sides of her skull. _I can't do this right now… my head…_

"Let me drive you home, you're not in good condition to drive yourself."

" _Stop_ doing that!"

Angelus rolled his eyes finding her resistance now irritating, "Oh stop it, Buffy, I'm only bringing you home because you're too—"

"If you finish that sentence I'll kick your ass." She threatened him.

Unable to fight the smirk forming across his mouth, Angelus closed his mouth and took her hand, holding the car keys. "Give me your keys and get into the car." He softly ordered her and was pleased when she complied without argument.

Slouching in the passenger's seat with her hand visored over eyes, Buffy had no idea how she was going to explain any of this to her friends and especially, Riley. Earlier today she knew exactly what she was doing, who she was with, what sort of life she wanted, and now… Buffy shifted her eyes to Angelus sliding into the driver's seat. She watched the frown over his face as he pushed back the chair that was entirely too close to the steering wheel.

"How will you leave my property?" Buffy found herself asking. "I mean if you're driving my car and all…"

Angelus smirked, "I have my way of means." He turned the key in the ignition and pulled out from the parking space.

 **1630 Revello Drive**

As they pulled into the driveway outside the modest home in the centre of a quiet neighbourhood, it had occurred to Buffy, she never gave Angelus directions to her home.

There was no fight inside of her at the moment, too hazy from the alcohol and unwanted desire for the man beside her. Buffy dropped it and saved it for another day, perhaps during their next argument.

Without uttering a word, Buffy got out of the Jeep as fast as she could. Unsurprisingly, Angelus was hot on her heels following her to the porch.

She turned from the key half inside the door lock and glared up at him. Angelus hovered over her, practically pressing his muscular body against her.

Never taking his eyes from her, Angelus reached around her and twisted the key in the lock opening the door. "After you," Angelus pushed open the door behind her.

 _Ugh_. Buffy sneered and entered the house catching herself as she tripped over a pair of shoes she had left across the floor.

Angelus reached out, catching her by her elbow and drew her back into his arms.

Buffy didn't let herself fall into the warmth of his arms. "Get away from me." She stepped away from Angelus and entered into the living room. She fell back onto the couch covering her face with her hands.

Standing in the french doorway leading into the living room, Angelus eyed her for a moment then turned away crossing the foyer into the dining room which led into the kitchen.

* * *

Half falling asleep, Buffy didn't realise ten minutes had passed until she felt a familiar tingle in her chest and the couch beside her shift slightly.

Removing her hands from over her face, Buffy groaned seeing Angelus sitting beside her looking down at her shoes. "What are you doing?" She asked him tiredly as he raised her leg over his knee and unzipped the inside of her high heeled designer boot. He slid off the shoe then reached over the leg propped over his knee for her other shoed foot.

With her legs propped across his knees, Angelus reached over to the coffee table picking up a hot mug and placed it into her hands. "Drink."

"What is it?" She looked at him with a suspicious raised brow. "What are you going to poison me now so that I'd go out with you?"

"If I were to poison you, _dear_ , it wouldn't be by coffee. It's too obvious. Now drink and take these, it'll ease your headache."

"Coffee doesn't exactly _ease_ headaches," Buffy frowned popping the pills into her mouth and sipped her coffee not expecting him to have made it perfectly for her.

Angelus smirked holding his hand over her shins, noticing she had yet to remove her legs from over his knees. "For most people, it doesn't, but for you, coffee heals all of your ale's."

She couldn't argue him on that. Hating that fluttering heartbeathe was giving her, Buffy removed legs propped over his knees and distanced herself from his reach. "Don't touch me."

The silence between them was riddled with tension, Angelus picked up the television clicker on the arm of the couch and pressed a button turning it on.

Too tired and hazy from the alcohol to kick him out, Buffy shifted her eyes to the television screen and frowned watching the channels turn from various news networks and old reruns.

Her hand flew out, landing over the clicker in his hand and said, "Stop. I like this show."

With a small smile, Angelus did as she said and placed the clicker back down over the arm of the couch.

 _"_ _In the criminal justice system, sexually based offences considered especially heinous…"_

Buffy kept her eyes firmly on the television with a loss of energy to try and kick Angelus out, who had made himself at home on her couch sitting beside her.

 _Fine. Whatever. But I'm not going to look at him._

 ** _Tv Show Quote Used: "Law & Order: Special Victims Unit" created by Dick Wolf 1999_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Saturday Morning**

In the early morning, the sun rose from over the trees and rooftops built on the opposite side of the street, facing Buffy Summers' house.

Filtering between the open window blinds, the red-yellow sunrise streamed into the living room, casting over the intertwined figures nestled in each other's arms on the couch.

Feeling the morning heat of the sunlight from the window, Buffy buried her face deeper into the strong mass under her cheek. The small fist that was tucked under chin grabbed onto the material of a silk material.

She had become increasingly aware that she was not alone when Buffy felt a hand around her midsection tighten and a nose submerge in her bedhead of hair.

Opening her eyes, Buffy recognized her surroundings. Her vision, which was filled with sleep shifted downward to the large solid mass underneath her. She tilted her chin upwards to see Angelus' face.

He had stayed the entire night.

The longer Buffy stared at him the odder it seemed to her. Never in all of her three years of knowing this impossible man, she had first-hand experience with his hard exterior. She's read countless articles about his extracurricular affairs, and yet, Buffy had never thought about him sleeping before. It just seemed too… mundane. _Of course, he sleeps._ She reminded herself. _He's human. Human's sleep—unless Dawn's right… Hm, maybe he really is a vampire._ Her eyes tossed over his dark brown hair, which stuck up in all directions. His eyes were closed, comfortable where he was.

She found herself frozen where she laid having no desire to move. _No!_ That voice in her head shouted at her. _You don't like this man! He's dangerous and… icky_. Buffy frowned and started to pull herself out from under his arm when it tightened.

"Are you drinking me in, beloved?" With his eyes still closed, Angelus smiled proudly which instantly pissed Buffy off.

Releasing herself from his hold, Buffy sat up and scoffed, "Get out of my house. And stop calling me that."

Opening his eyes, Angelus bit back the awe which threatened to take his breath away. The way the morning sunlight flooded into the living room created a heavenly aura around Buffy's blonde head. He masked his awe with smugness which sent Buffy flying to her feet.

"Get the hell out of my house." She ordered, glaring at him. Her dainty fists were at her hips.

Sitting up from the comfortable position on the couch, he watched her bite her bottom lip trying desperately to fight whatever inner struggle she was having.

 _Stop looking at him!_ The voice in Buffy's head shouted at her. _You have a boyfriend! You love Riley—Don't forget. Stop thinking about how cute his bedhead looks. Stop it!_ Buffy scolded herself. _He's still an asshole. He'll use you and toss you away—Wait, first, he'll marry you, get you pregnant, and then toss you away. Angel is no good for you. Kick him out!_

"Get out." Buffy said in her best serious voice that she could muster, pushing all hints of breathless sighs from her tone.

Standing tall, Angelus reached out running the back of his finger along her jaw to her chin and said, "How is it even in the morning, you're still so beautiful?"

"Please leave." She hated the slight quiver in her voice which made her sound weak as if she was fighting the desire to jump in his arms and wrap her legs around his waist. _Stop it._

Nodding, Angelus agreed and gave her a final wolfish smile then headed to the door.

Buffy followed him making sure he would really leave.

When he opened the door Buffy was surprised to see a car outside waiting for him. For a moment, Buffy wondered how long that car has been sitting outside the house. Pushing her thoughts away, her eyes went up to his face as he turned to her.

"I'll be seeing you tonight." He said it as more of a statement of fact rather than a question for her to answer.

Buffy looked at him with surprise and frowned, "What?—No."

"Again, you keep thinking I'm asking you, when I'm clearly _telling_ you."

" _Doesn't_ make me _want_ to out with you any more. I'm not going _anywhere_ with you."

Angelus stepped back into the house, towering over her, "Yes, we're going out and by the end of the evening, you're going to realise that I'm not all _that bad_. Wear that backless dress. You look radiant in it." Angelus said then closed the front door behind him.

Stunned into silence, Buffy was unable to argue back at him left staring at the door. "What the hell just happen?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Saturday Evening**

Staring at herself in the mirror, Buffy felt the fluttering nerves in the pit of her stomach. It was the sort of feeling that only happened right before a 'first date'. The set frowning line, positioned across her mouth deepened, finding it ridiculous to be nervous for a man she didn't like and for a date she didn't want to go on.

She dug deep into herself searching for the feeling of dread or anything to replace the butterflies in her stomach. _C'mon, Buf, get it together._

To avoid any possible argument or patronising orders from Angelus, Buffy just went with the backless black cocktail dress he had wanted. She had to admit, she _did_ look really good in it. It was the sort of dress you wear for a man for a date night. It showed enough skin to still keep its mystery of what lied underneath the material. She let her honey blonde hair fall in gentle waves over her shoulders and down her back. Never a fan of massive amounts of makeup, Buffy kept it simple, steering towards the natural tones. She didn't want to put too much effort into the look because Angelus would get the idea that she actually cared.

After Angelus had left in the morning, Buffy called Riley, who was initially very reluctant to talk to her over the phone. He was stuck at work as the 'on call' commander. He didn't say much, neither did Buffy. She didn't know what to say. She didn't try to beg for his forgiveness or blame herself. As of right this moment, Buffy didn't have a clue where she and Riley stood in their two-year relationship.

The more Buffy thought about it, the more she started to feel relief for finally confronting 'it'. For some time, thoughts of, where is this relationship going? Or is this what I really want? Had scratched at her. They were questions Buffy feared the most because she wasn't sure if Riley would win in the end; no matter how much she wanted him too.

Turning her eyes to the clock sitting on the nightstand, the time ticked to eight o'clock on the dot.

On cue, there was a soft knock at the front door.

 _Here we go…_ Buffy said wanting this night to be as quick and painless as possible.

She took one final look at herself in the mirror and instantly regretted it. _Stop it._ Buffy frowned and walked out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and to the front door.

As she opened the door, Buffy caught her gasp in her throat when her eyes reached up to Angelus' face.

He stood tall, wearing a perfectly tailored black blazer and crisp white button-up shirt underneath. The first two buttons of the shirt were undone, giving Buffy a perfect view of his throat. Matching the blazer, Angelus wore a pair of fitted black trousers and shoes. She could make out his muscular outline from his clothes and hated that her mouth watered finding him strikingly handsome. Her eyes went back to his face, his dark hair was neatly combed in place and his dark features were fixed on her.

He gave her a nod of approval and stepped back on the porch. "Shall we go?"

"Whatever," Buffy breathlessly said closing and locking the door behind her. She moved past Angelus heading to the beautiful slick black 1967 Plymouth GTX parked at the kerb in front of the driveway.

Angelus closely followed behind her and reached out a bit further than her to open the passenger door.

With a glare, Buffy pursed her lips together and got into the car.

Smirking, entertained by her disdain, Angelus closed the door and caught a glimpse of her golden skin as her short dress slightly rode up her thighs.

 **Romano's Classico Italian**

As soon as they entered the elegant Italian restaurant, Buffy felt all eyes focused in their direction. Somewhat nervous to have such attention on her, despite spending most of her days standing in front of a classroom of disinterested teenagers, Buffy felt awkward under the thousand eyes on her.

It gave her some ease to know that those eyes weren't really directed at her, though she felt like they were, but they were on Angelus. He didn't seem to notice, as he held a soft hand at her lower back, guiding her to follow the hostess to the back empty table labelled: Riservato _(Reserved)_.

She felt him lean over her shoulder and his soft breath hit her cheek as he whispered into her ear, "Looks like I'm with the most mesmerising woman here."

She felt the pride in his voice which begrudgingly made her cheeks heat. "That's ridiculous," Buffy said turning her chin to look up at him. "They're looking at you."

Angelus untucked the chair for Buffy to sit in. He pushed her in and once again, leant forward, hovering close to her ear, "Yes, they are looking at me," Buffy watched him stand tall, the smug smile dancing across his lips, "because they wish they were in my place to be seen with a beautiful woman like you."

Letting her lips part slightly, Buffy felt embarrassed and naked in front of all of the eyes. But it was Angelus' intense gaze of desire that got under her skin.

Buffy kept her eyes firmly on the menu written in Italian. _Whatever, anything is better than looking up at Angel…_ She decided trying hard to avoid his lingering eyes.

She didn't even notice the waiter standing at the side of the table speaking to Angelus until she heard Angelus' velvet voice mumbling something in Italian.

Releasing a heavy breath, Buffy finally looked up from the menu and around her new luxurious surroundings. _Is this what I have to look forward to? Overpriced spaghetti and wine I can't pronounce?_

Never in her entire life did Buffy feel more out of place than she had at this very moment. She felt more at ease when she attended her college ex-boyfriend's fraternity house parties. _I wonder what Parker is up to now?_ Buffy let her mind wander off to the sleaze-bag, who had cheated on her with the entire Alpha Delta Pi sorority house. Her mind went even further back to Scott Hope, her high school boyfriend. _Remember Spike?_ She asked herself. Spike was her bad boy fling during her senior year of college. Spike was the lead guitarist in, _Dingoes Ate My Baby._ In their few months together, Spike taught her a lot about her sexuality and opened up her rebellious side. _He was fun…_

Angelus could easily see that her thoughts were somewhere else. She barely looked at him. In fact, she looked quite displeased.

"You're unimpressed." Angelus narrowed his eyes at her and sat back in the chair.

For the first time, Buffy shifted her eyes to his face and fought the urge to roll them. "Did you really think the way into my heart was to prove that you make more money than a public school teacher?"

"I only wanted to show you the kind of things you'll have once we're married." Angelus retorted with a confident smirk.

"Stop with the whole marriage thing, it's not gonna happen."

Angelus still found her resistance amusing and took thrill in the chase.

Leaning forward and lowering her voice, Buffy gestured to a wealthy, middle-aged, balding, overweight man sitting with a gorgeous twenty-something at the table beside them. "That guy over there has more of a shot in marrying me than you."

Suddenly jumping to his feet, Angelus moved around the table waiting for Buffy to follow along.

With a confused frown, Buffy asked, "What are you doing?"

"You're clearly not having a good time, so we're leaving."

 _Finally, he's being reasonable._ Buffy thought to herself as she stood followed behind Angelus as he led the way out of the restaurant.

Whatever the hostess had been saying to Angelus went ignored. Buffy looked back giving her a look of sympathy and turned away walking out of the luxurious restaurant.

* * *

In the car, Buffy stared out of the window noticing that the familiar buildings and neighbourhoods they were passing were becoming less than recognisable the further they went. Buffy narrowed her eyes over the leaving Sunnydale sign.

"Where are you taking me?" Buffy turned her head from the window glaring at Angelus beside her.

His dark eyes were focused on the road ahead and did not respond to her.

" _Angel_ , where the hell are you taking me?" She demanded.

Never tearing his eyes from the road ahead, Angelus said, "Just be quiet. Trust me."

With a heavy eye-roll and a released a heavy sigh, Buffy turned her eyes back out the window hating that excited feeling of an adventure in her midst. _Stop it._


	8. Chapter 8

**Beach Boardwalk**

Standing on the wooden boardwalk, with their backs facing the beach of crashing waves, Buffy stared at the bright lights of tourist businesses and carnival prize games. She failed to keep the surprise from her face, "Really?"

Angelus tore his eyes from a group young teenage boys shooting a water shotgun at a target; competing for a prize. "You don't like this place either?"

"No, no… it's fine. I'm just… surprised."

Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his trousers. She wasn't yelling at him or forcing him to leave her alone. Angelus took that as a good sign. Angelus leant over to her slightly and asked, "You hungry?"

Meeting his gaze, still reeling with surprise, Buffy nodded, "Yeah."

* * *

They sat on a wooden bench facing the ocean and the black night sky which was illuminated by the full moon floating up above.

Angelus glanced in Buffy's direction as she took a surprisingly large bite of the hot dog with everything on it in her hands.

Feeling his gaze, Buffy blushed and covered her hand over her overstuffed mouth, "Wa?" She asked with a full mouth of a hot dog.

Shaking his head with a tugging smile, "Nothing." Angelus bit into the hot dog in his hand and sat back on the bench staring up at the full moon.

"I own't o anyhing owbout yo…" Buffy said with a stuffed mouth making whatever she said inaudibly to Angelus.

With a frown, Angelus looked at her, "What was that?"

Swallowing the food in her mouth, Buffy repeated herself, "I don't know anything about you. I mean, I've sort of known you for three years and all I know is your name, you live in LA, you're an investor business guy, you have _a lot_ of girlfriends, and you're kind of a stalker." She watched him stare out to the ocean. "If you're going to be my 'husband' and all, I should probably know more about you. Like how you got to be the way you are."

Buffy watched his face wince and was unsure how to read that. Angelus was not the easiest person to read.

"What do you want to know?" He asked her, shifting his dark eyes to her face. His expression was stern yet patient.

"I don't know—anything. How about your parents—?"

"They're dead."

"I'm sorry." Buffy tilted her head to the side, looking at him empathetically. "What were they like?"

Angelus was quiet for a long while. Buffy was beginning to think she said the completely wrong thing which will finally turn him away from her. He softly cleared his throat and said, "My father inherited a small business called, _Wolfram & Hart_. It was a business his father, father owned before him and—"

"—Now you," Buffy said piecing his story easily together.

"Right," Angelus said with a nod. "After my father inherited the family business, he dreamt of another life, where he was more successful than his father. He couldn't live out that dream in Ireland. So when I was about… four years old, my father and my mother packed our things and took _Wolfram & Hart_ to America."

"Now look at the family business." She let her eyes linger over his profile.

Angelus nodded with agreement and continued, "My mother died young, she was only… thirty-five when she died of breast cancer. My father was heartbroken. He had two loves in his life; achieving the 'American Dream' and my mother. You know," Angelus thought for a moment then continued, "I don't think my mother knew just how much my father truly loved her. He never said it… Especially to me. I was irrelevant until I became necessary to live out my father's dream. And look at me now…" The faint smirk on his face was sarcastic and unfeeling.

He continued, "For so long, I've kept everyone at arm's length because I didn't want to be like him. I didn't want to _hurt_ the way he did. He loved something so much that in the end, it broke him. I rationalised that as being weak and pathetic."

"Do you still feel that way?" Buffy asked letting her eyes roam around his handsome face, mesmerised by the way the moonlight highlighted his dark features.

Angelus turned his head to her for a moment watching the air in her lungs catch in her throat. More than anything he wanted to tell her the truth. He wanted to tell her everything but he knew, deep inside, she wasn't ready to hear it. He knew it would frighten her off.

"Finish your hot dog," Angelus said eyeing the half eaten hot dog in her hand.

He silently turned his chin to look back out to the sea, ignoring her intent gaze that was on his face trying to figure him out.

 **Early Sunday Morning**

Time didn't have meaning anymore.

Walking along the now empty boardwalk, Buffy closed the front of Angelus' blazer coat which was around her shoulders tighter as the soft crisp breeze from the ocean cooled her body.

Much to Buffy's amazement, she spent nearly the entire night with Angelus and they did nothing but slowly walk back and forth along the boardwalk; even after it had shut down for the night.

Neither one of them wanted to leave the blissful surroundings.

She felt his eyes on her as she looked out to the horizon, noticing the dark shade of blue lighten the sky as the sun began to rise.

Throughout the entire night, they talked about everything and nothing at all. For two hours they sat on a bench in silence just staring straight ahead, captivated by the white break of the waves splashing onto the sand.

It took Buffy the whole night and into the early hours of the morning to finally let herself be free and enjoy Angelus' company. She smiled to herself as his words the day before echoed in her mind: _"…by the end of the evening, you're going to realise that I'm not all that bad."_

And it was true, by the end of the evening as it transitioned into the morning, she let herself like him. She liked him more than she was willing to admit.

It only occurred to her now to wonder how many times he has had the same conversation with a woman in a setting like this. Something told her a number of times he's opened himself up to a woman—to anyone could be counted on one hand.

But still, Buffy kept her feelings to herself, terrified to admit them out loud. It seemed too real then.

"I should take you home," Angelus said softly breaking the comfortable silence floating between them.

"No, I like it out here," Buffy said stepping to the side rail, looking out to the ocean and the rising sun.

Angelus stood beside her and held a hand over the flat top of the rail. "Sun's going to rise." He followed her gaze out to the horizon.

"I wanna see it," Buffy told him softly, her eyes were unwavering from the horizon.

Together, once again in a silence that mutually flowed between them. They looked out across the ocean, as far as the eye could see as the sun slowly beamed up from underneath the blue ocean, painting the sky in colours of reds, yellows, and blues.

Breaking his eyes away from the glorious sunrise, Angelus looked down beside him watching the radiant natural light glisten across Buffy's beautiful features. She hadn't felt his gaze, too enthralled by the perfect nature changing before her eyes. She felt her heart pound in her chest, swelling as if it was about to explode with excitement.


	9. Chapter 9

**1630 Revello Drive**

Standing at the front door, Buffy turned the key to unlock it and paused. From behind, she felt his heat radiating off of his body, she knew he stood closely behind her.

Remembering the blazer coat wrapped around her petite, slim frame, Buffy turned, slightly startled by his close proximity.

She shrugged out the coat, instantly chilled by the morning air. Without uttering a word, Angelus accepting his blazer back and clenched his hand around the material.

"Thank you for accompanying me this evening… and morning." Angelus said with a slight smile.

Buffy didn't respond, catching her breath in her throat finding it excruciatingly difficult to tear herself away from the depths of his dark brown eyes. Throughout the night she had discovered little things about Angelus, which took her breath away. One of these things were, whenever he smiled, even if his smile was faint, it brightened his entire face.

Crumbling under her wide-eyed gaze, Angelus could no longer control himself. He cupped a hand around her beautiful face and crushed his mouth over hers in a searing and passionate kiss. Buffy immediately responded to his kiss, parting her lips to accept his tongue. Her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him closer to her, needing to feel his hard, muscular body against hers.

Angelus took a half-step forward, pressing her back against the wooden door. His mouth veered from hers and went to her neck desperately needing to taste her skin. He always knew she'd taste sweet. Her floral natural scent, which seemed to follow her everywhere intoxicated his senses. Sliding his hand up her side, Angelus wrapped one arm around her slender waist while his free hand reached behind her and opened the door into the home.

He kicked the door closed with the heel of his shoe and dropped the suit coat haphazardly on the ground.

Stepping out of her high heeled shoes, Buffy craned his neck lower to reach her short height. Angelus didn't care, too filled with a desire to give it any sort of thought.

His hands slipped up the backs of her thighs and under the hem of her perfect dress. Buffy gave a slightly startled yelp into their kiss when he lifted her off from the ground.

Instinctively, Buffy's legs circled around his waist and locked her ankles to steady herself.

They didn't make it very far when Angelus stumbled over her tossed away shoes and backed her into the wall near the stairs. Buffy didn't seem to care, letting her fingers thread into his dark hair. He groaned when she started to pull at his hair, messing it up.

Needing to feel her entirely, Angelus started to make the journey up the stairs.

"Left," Buffy mumbled into the kiss.

Much to his relief, the master bedroom door was already partially opened. He pushed the door open wider to fit them both inside.

He pushed the material of the black dress Buffy wore up her body until it was all the way off. Angelus broke the kiss looking down at her perfectly tanned breasts. He then laid her down gently on the bed and stood back up, getting a better view of her.

Staring at her with disbelief, Angelus ran a large hand down her body; travelling between her breasts, over her flat stomach, and above the thin lacy material of her panties. He felt her aroused heat against his hand and took a moment to marvel in her magnificent perfection.

Buffy sat up, looking up at his handsome face from under her long lashes. She dragged her hands down his shirted muscular chest and started to unbutton the buttons holding it together. She leant against his hand when he cupped her cheek and accepted his kiss when he captured her mouth.

His kisses were everything she thought they would be. They were warm, wet, experienced, and spicy. She could drown in his natural cinnamon taste that tingled her mouth.

Her thin fingers opened the shirt, revealing his sculpted chest to her and untucked it from his trousers. Buffy hoped she wasn't drooling like a teenage school girl.

She stood from the bed and began to kiss his chest from his collarbone to his bellybutton. She pushed every coherent and sane thought from her head. There wasn't any denying it now, she wanted this man, and she wanted him badly.

Her fingernails gently scratched over his abs and settled around the front buttons of his trousers. Needing her kiss, Angelus dipped his head back down and brushed his mouth over hers. He pried her welcoming mouth open with his tongue. He moaned into their heated kiss when the sound of her unzipping the front of his trousers hit his ears.

Buffy had no idea when or how her panties came off. She didn't care either way.

She gasped into his mouth feeling his arousal jabbing into her stomach. Buffy became bold when she reached down between them and wrapped her tiny hand around his hard shaft. She felt the rumble of his moan in the base of his chest. It was a sound she could listen to over and over again.

Scraping for anything left inside of him that could resemble self-control, Angelus stepped forward, laying her back down over the neatly made bed. His mouth created an imaginary path over her golden skin. Buffy's fingers grabbed onto his hair and arched her back when his tongue swirled around her taunt, rosy nipple.

Nudging her thighs apart with his knee, Angelus settled between her legs. He poked his hard cock at her entrance and found her mouth again before gently sliding into her. Buffy broke away from the kiss, sucking the air into her lungs, instantly addicted to the way he filled her entirely.

He rocked his hips in a steady rhythm. He forced his desires to stay at bay wanting to make it last and last for as long as he could.

Soon, Buffy felt her entire body warm to a scorching heat. A tingling sensation which started at her centre shot through her entire body like a rocket. She released a breathless gasp, digging her fingers tightly into his shoulders.

It wasn't long after when she felt his body quiver and quake with pleasure. His face was buried into the side of her neck. Buffy felt his hot breath against her skin. She tightened her inner walls around him until he groaned and whispered her name into her ear.

Angelus collapsed over her, still deep inside. He laid his head on her shoulder catching his panting breath. Buffy closed her eyes, her arms still wrapped around him. She felt his index finger lazily turn her chin to look at him. Buffy complied and held the palm of her hand against his clean-shaven cheek. She lifted her head slightly off of the pillow and kissed his mouth.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sunday Afternoon**

 **Bedroom**

A pair of warm lips brushing over Buffy's skin woke her from a peaceful and dreamless sleep. Sleepily she moaned. For the first time in hours, Buffy finally closed her eyes taking a much-needed rest.

Letting the smile spread across her lips, Buffy turned her chin partially looking over her shoulder to the handsome man, without every opening her eyes.

His hand cupped around her cheek then slid down the length of her body, covered in a thin bed sheet.

"I can't move," Buffy said letting out a soft laugh.

"Good," Angelus nuzzled her ear and kissed her neck. His arm wrapped around the mid-section of her waist, holding her close to him.

Smiling, Buffy's fingers threaded into his hair and cupped around the back of his neck, she whispered, "But I still want…"

"What?" Angelus lifted his head from the pillow looking down at her with surprise. "You couldn't possibly… Not that I wouldn't…" He pressed himself closer into her backside, letting her feel his growing arousal.

"No, no, I'm spent. Pleasantly numb even…"

With keen interest, Angelus held his head up with his hand looking down at her. "Then what do you want?" He watched as she laid on her back, holding the bed sheet over her naked breasts.

Buffy opened her eyes and instantly latched into his gaze. His free hand dragged up her torso and cupped around her cheek. Her eyelids fluttered closed as he slowly closed the space between them, letting his lips brush over hers.

She released a soft moan into his kiss and slipped her tongue into his mouth, needing that addictive taste of him.

Their kiss became more heated as desire fueled them when Buffy's stomach suddenly grumbled interrupting the passionate kiss.

Smiling against his mouth, Buffy muttered, "I want sustenance."

"I can help with that," Angelus said trailing his mouth down her neck. His long fingers began to pull away at the bed sheet, revealing her toned body to him. Buffy's fingers combed through his messy, spiky brown hair as his mouth created an invisible path down the length of her body to her pelvis.

" _Angel_ …" Buffy moaned as he manipulated her body into oblivion with just his mouth and a soft hand against her skin.

It didn't take very long for a pleasurable ripple to shiver through her entire body, making her toes curl.

She caught Angelus mouth, tasting herself on his lips. "Not exactly what I meant by 'sustenance'." Buffy laughed into their kiss.

"Oh, my mistake," Angelus teased, nipping her earlobe with his teeth. "I like this," he ran the backs of his fingers down her bare arm to her hand. He wrapped his hand around hers and brought it to his lips and kissed each finger before meeting her eyes. "I like waking up with you."

"Well, don't get used to it." Buffy frowned, trying to give off the impression of disinterest, which Angelus saw straight through. "You got me at a weird time and, and there were sunrises involved…" Buffy released a gasping breath as Angelus' mouth nipped, licked, and kissed her neck, finding her sensitive spot that made her jelly in his arms. "Of… course you were going to get… lucky…" Buffy hand grasped around the back of his head needing his kiss.

Angelus drew back his head, enough to see her beautiful face. He pushed the long strands of her blonde hair from off of her face and whispered, "I never dreamt I'd get _this_ lucky."

Breaking from his enthralling mystical spell, Buffy looked at him with displeasure, "Stop doing that." She ordered.

"Doing what?" He pretended to be naive.

" _That,_ " Buffy pointed her finger at his innocent, yet utterly charming face. "That _thing_ that you do; That annoying, and totally charming, sweet-talker thing—Stop it." Coming to her senses, Buffy started to shake her head, sitting up from her laying position when Angelus' arm tightened around her waist. "This can't happen again, Angel. The me and you, in bed, nakedness thing. It can't happen—It shouldn't have happened in the first place."

"Give me one good reason." Angelus waited patiently.

"Riley,"

Showing his apparent displeasure with a groan, Angelus rolled away and onto his back, hating the 'other' man in Buffy's life.

Buffy sat up in the bed, resting her back against the headboard, holding the sheet over her breasts. "I'm _still_ with him, Angel. What we did was wrong. _I_ was wrong."

"You don't want him. It's obvious." Angelus said, rolling to his side, he laid a hand on her flat stomach.

Removing his hand that was set around her, Buffy looked at him with unwavering eyes, "Yes, I do." She told him. "I _love_ Riley."

Angelus sat up and twisted to look at her. He could easily see her inner battle that was desperately trying to convince herself that, _that_ was what she wanted. But no matter how hard his lover tried, she always failed to hide her true emotions from him. "Stop lying to yourself." He softly told her. "You don't _love_ him, any more than you _hate_ me." Angelus placed his hand over hers.

"Angel," Buffy was only able to whisper his name before he closed the small space between their mouths. She hated how easily she responded to his kiss. Her arms circled around his neck, holding him as close as she could into her body. He moved over her, settling between her knees.

Angelus' large hands went around her waist, scooting her downward, to lay back on the comfortable mattress. The breath hitched her throat feeling his mushroom tip poking at her centre, teasing her before he filled her entirely.

 _Just admit it to yourself now, Buffy._ Her conscious began to taunt her. _You want him. You want him entirely. Hell, you might even be falling for him._ Mentally, Buffy could feel herself shaking her own head at its irony. For so long she tried so hard to fight him and keep him at arm's length, afraid of getting too close. But it was getting harder, especially when he was kissing her like the way he was.

 **Sunday Evening**

In the early hours of the late evening, Buffy woke from a blissful dream only to realise it was not a dream at all. She was lying in her bed with a sheet wrapped around her naked body. Buffy turned her head to her side to see her lover asleep beside her to only notice that he was gone. She had spent the entire day in bed with a man she tried to convince herself that she detested and now she couldn't get enough of him.

Buffy sat up in the bed and looked around the rugged floor to see that all of his discarded clothing was missing. There was not a trace of him left in the bedroom to prove that he had been here and they had shared wonderful hours together.

Running her hand through her dishevelled blonde hair, Buffy pursed her lips together. _Did he leave? He got what he wanted and now he's gone?_ Buffy couldn't help the anger that was beginning to swirl in her chest. She knew this was going to happen. She was the 'flavour of the week' and now he was over it. The chase was finished, he finally got her to prove that she, in fact, wanted him. _Asshole. I hate him._

With a grumble, Buffy got out of the bed, holding the bed sheet around her body. 'Pissed' was an understatement, Buffy was livid. She finally relented and gave herself to him and now he's gone. _Poof! Vanished! Are you happy now? You've officially destroyed any chance with Riley—again! You gave yourself to a man you hate like a whore._

She went to the closet and opened the wooden door for a robe or something to cover her naked body when something in the reflection in the inside door mirror. Frowning, Buffy looked over her shoulder to the crisp white collared shirt on the floor in a crumpled mess. She then noticed that the bedroom door was slightly ajar and a smell of fresh hot coffee lingered through the air. _You've got to be kidding me…_

* * *

Buffy followed the heavenly scent down the stairs and into the kitchen where she found Angelus standing at the stove in his trousers and was shirtless.

Her eyes lingered over his chiselled back, noticing for the first time a tattoo of his left shoulder. She didn't know what it was off, it looked like something mythological but she did recognise the letter "A" beneath it.

Feeling a pull to go to him, Buffy crossed the short distance across the kitchen to stand beside him. He turned his eyes from the frying pan of scrambled eggs down to her face. He watched as she silently opened a cabinet and took two coffee mugs from the shelf.

Angelus turned his eyes back to the task at hand while she fixed the coffees. All of this felt oddly routine. Angelus cooking nighttime breakfast while Buffy fixed the coffees. He smiled to himself and kept his eyes on the pan of eggs until he heard her soft breathless voice ask with surprise, "You cook?"

"Breakfast." He said pushing the scrambled eggs from the pan and onto a plate. "So don't get your hopes up."

With a smile, Buffy leant against the counter holding the coffee mug in hand and said, "It's more than I can do. I'm less than stellar in the kitchen—but I'm _really_ good at making reservations. Riley says I should learn to cook, 'cause he thinks it'll bring me happiness like his mother…" Buffy trailed off noticing the sour expression written across Angelus' face. She mentally slapped herself for mentioning Riley once again. "I'm sorry, I did it again."

He did not respond.

Tenderly, Buffy ran her fingers over his cheek and threaded her fingers through his short messy brown hair. "I thought you left."

Angelus seemed taken back by this. He stood straight looking down at her unsure why she would have thought such a thing like that.

Seemingly reading his thoughts, Buffy stepped closer to him and whispered, "I woke up and you weren't there. So I thought—"

"—I left." Angelus finished her sentence and pushed her tousled hair from her shoulder. In honesty, if Buffy had been any other woman, he would've been long gone, without a trace some time ago. If she had been any other woman, he wouldn't have spent the entire day in bed with her. Nor would he have watched her sleep for hours making believe that she was in love with him. "I couldn't… Wild horses couldn't drag me away." He whispered before brushing his lips over hers.

She felt his jaw clench, biting back his desire as her fingers slid down his jawline. Buffy opened her eyes to look at him. She let out a soft breath and said, "I have to talk to him."

"Why?" Angelus didn't want to hear anything more about Riley Finn. It was becoming increasingly difficult to share her with another man; even if it was just to talk.

"You—Us… Whatever _we_ are." She replied. "I mean, if we're going to really give _this_ a shot, then I need to be honest with Riley. I need my conscious clear."

Angelus knew that she was right, he knew that she was too good of a person. His forehead pressed against hers. "I thought you hated me."

The pad of her thumb ran over his bottom lip, "I thought you hated everything." A soft smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "You're Mr Darcy."

Comically, Angelus frowned with confusion, "I'm who?"

"Mr Darcy, from _Pride and Prejudice,"_ Buffy explained then frowned thinking that she sounded too nerdy. "I'm sorry," her smiled with embarrassment, "my English teacher nerdy-ness is coming out."

"I like that." Angelus returned her smile. "What I _don't_ like are those adolescent boys running their eyes all over you. I remember what its like to be seventeen."

Buffy raised a brow as her smile widened, "Is that joke? Did Angelus O'Connor make a joke?"

With a deadpan expression etched in his handsome features, Angelus muttered, "I'm a funny guy." His hand ran down the length of her back realising for the first time that she was wearing his white button up shirt. He drew his head back getting a better view of her wearing his shirt. _Beautiful._

The plate of breakfast and thoughts of Riley long forgotten, Angelus wrapped his long fingers around her hand and pulled her into his arms. He dipped his head, catching her lips. Buffy's draped her wrists over his shoulders and his hands held at her hips.

Without thought or hesitation, Buffy jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist, while never breaking the heated, passionate kiss. Angelus stumbled, pressing her back into the refrigerator and moaned as she ground her centre over him, mimicking the movement in minutes to come.

 **Monday Morning**

The muffled noise of an alarm beeping and a jaunty ringtone jingling started to cause Buffy to stir in her sleep.

As she woke, the pressure of a solid mass behind her became more present, as well as the irritating sounds of the alarm clock and cellphone ring.

Tiredly, Buffy slammed her hand down over the clock, shutting off its alarm and then felt around for the cellphone somewhere also on the nightstand.

Pressing a green button, Buffy held the cellphone to her ear and hoarsely whispered, "Hello?"

 _"_ _Buffy?"_

Buffy opened her eyes a bit wider, recognising Willow's voice. "Hey, Wills, are you okay?"

 _"_ _Are you? It's almost seven twenty. Homeroom is about to start."_

Now suddenly awake, Buffy sat up naked on the bed and picked up the clock on the night stand reading its time: 7:15 A.M. _Shit!_ Buffy hung up the cellphone and shot out of the bed waking Angelus, who had been sound asleep beside her.

He rolled onto his back and pinched the corners of his eyes realising Buffy was running around the bedroom searching for anything to presentable to wear in front of a group of teenagers. She took a quick glance at herself in the mirror and frowned at her tousled blonde hair. _Jeez, you look like you just had sex._ Buffy quickly pulled back her hair in a messy, yet stylish bun.

"What are you doing, Buf?" Angelus grumbled and slouched back against the headboard, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm late," Buffy said as she hastily applied makeup and ran a hand over the crinkle in her clothes.

With a smirk, Angelus watched her run around the bedroom envisioning himself sitting in this exact position watching her race against the clock for the rest of their days. "Come back to bed."

"No," She hopped into her boots and fixed the zipper. "Get out. You need to go to work, too."

"No, I don't. I own the place, I can do whatever I want. Come back to bed." He ordered, patting the warm space beside him that she had previously occupied.

"No, I have to go." She said whining, possessing zero motivation to actually leave him.

Angelus reached out, catching her arm as she passed him and pulled her into his arms. He held his arms tightly around her and kissed her well-kissed lips. "Call in sick. We'll spend the day together."

Buffy regretfully shook her head, hating herself for doing so. "I can't… papers are due… Shakespeare…" she gasped as his hand cupped around her breast and his mouth kissed the sensitive spot on her neck, "… needs to be taught…"

"Fine," Angelus' eyes moved around her face memorising the look of desire etched into her features. "But just know, you're going to miss me. I'm in your system now. I've been _inside_ you." He ran his tongue over her pouting and parted lips. "I know what you taste like," Angelus whispered and opened his eyes. "And you taste exquisite." He gently kissed her lips making her want more.

"I… I have to go…" Buffy reluctantly reminded him and finally broke herself from his arms and stepped back, making a desperate attempt of restraint.

Letting his arms drop from around her body, Angelus held his hands behind his head watching her adjust the hem of her blouse and rake her eyes over his muscular frame. _Shit_. Buffy grumbled turning away from the gorgeous man laying in her bed and smirking at her as she bolted out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Monday Afternoon**

 **Sunnydale High School**

 **Classroom B-214 (Senior English)**

Willow stood in the doorway of Buffy's classroom watching her friend stare blankly at nothing at all. She was lost in her head and Willow wanted to know why.

"What kept you this morning?" Willow asked tearing Buffy from her thoughts of the Angelus and everything that had happened in the last day in a half. Buffy did not respond feeling nervous under Willow suspicious squinting eyes. "And _why_ do you have that, 'lost in the abyss' look on your face? And _why_ do you look like you've been doing something very naughty?"

Buffy stared the redhead as she approached. _You're right, Wills, I've been doing something very, very naughty. Crap. Why does she know me so well?_ Buffy's pouting frown deepened.

It didn't take very long for Willow to understand the guilty expression on her face. Willow's eyes widened and a smile started to tug at her lips. "Buffy Summers, did you lose an earring to a man last night?"

Wincing, Buffy slowly nodded her head.

"And was that man tall, dark, and brooding?"

Again, Buffy silently nodded her head.

Willow shirked an inaudible phrase and grabbed Buffy by her wrist and pulled to the desk wanting to hear everything; every single detail. "Tell me _everything_! When did it happen? How did it happen? I thought you hated him?"

Finally finding her voice, Buffy replied still reeling from the shock of the sudden turn of events and newly discovered feelings, "I thought so too."

"Carpe diem," Willow said dreamily holding her chin in the palm of her hand.

Buffy frowned, "Seize the fish?"

With an eye-roll, Willow shook her head and said, "No, not carp. _Carpe_. It means to seize the day."

"Oh, right," Buffy shrugged still unsure where Willow was going with that but played it off coolly. "Well, then yeah, then we _definitely_ seized… several... days…" Buffy mumbled.

"How romantic," Willow sighed as if Buffy was telling her some romantic story. "First, you two hated each other and now you're in _love—_ "

"—Whoa! Whoa! What? Love?" Buffy shook her head with surprise. "I—I never said _anything_ about _love_!"

Willow narrowed her gaze over the blonde sitting the desk across from her. "But you do… love him… don't you? I mean, sooner or later, _love_ is sort of inevitable." She watched as Buffy looked down at her twisting fingers, a nervous habit. "What are you going to do about Riley?"

Hitting an apparent sore spot, Buffy felt the pressure of guilt weight over her shoulders. "I… I'm going to break it off with him—But not because of Angel," Buffy quickly added. "Obviously, I'm not as invested into the relationship as I thought I was… Otherwise, why would I…"

"Have feelings for another man?" Willow finished.

"Right," Buffy said unsteadily. "Riley's a good man and he doesn't deserve to be strung along. I feel like we've been doing that to each other for too long."

"So you _want_ to try the whole, you and Angelus thing?"

With a shrug, Buffy uneasily agreed with her friend, "Y—yes, maybe… I don't know… He's still _him…_ I just don't want to be another notch on his bedpost and I'm terrified that I might be. The chase is done. He's _got_ me."

"He's in love with you, Buffy," Willow said wanting to so badly ease her best friend's fears away.

"You can't know that." Buffy disagreed shaking her head.

With a smile and a nod of her head, Willow looked at Buffy as if she were insane, "Not know? Buf, he's all googly-eyed for you. I mean the guy went to some extremes to get your attention."

 _She's got a point._ Buffy listened to the nagging inner voice in her head. _Angel did barge into your classroom—and don't forget the boardwalk—Ugh, one stupid sunrise and suddenly I'm in love—Eek! I didn't mean that!_ Buffy's frown deepened. _Damnit!_

"So what finally changed?" Willow asked wanting to hear everything about the moment that had finally reeled Buffy into Angelus' arms. "Did you do that thing with your mouth that boys like—" Willow frowned realizing how sexual that must've sounded, "—I don't mean _that_ thing you do with your mouth—I didn't mean that either… I mean that sort of half smile that you do and…" Willow trailed off noticing the amused smile dancing across Buffy's lips. "You're s'posed to stop me when I do that." She frowned.

Cocking a highbrow, Buffy's smile widened, "And interrupt your incoherent rambles?—No way!"

"Fickle." Willow said with a pouting frown.

Narrowing her eyes over Willow, Buffy retorted, "Nosey."

"Harpy," Willow smirked.

"Ferret."

"Tramp."

"Creep."

"Bad seed."

The sound of the friend's laughter echoed down the empty hall which was just about to be filled with students coming back from lunch.

 **Sunnydale General Hospital**

There wasn't a single thing to like about hospitals. They were cold, unwelcoming, smelled like rubber gloves, sterilization products, and worst of all, death, at least according to Buffy it did.

Buffy pushed back the fallen strands from her hair bun as she entered through the sliding doors of the hospital. She walked passed the familiar faces of the nurses softly smiling at her. _I hate this place._

On her way home from school, Buffy decided to stop to see her mother before heading to her house. In honesty, she was trying to delay the time figuring Angelus was still at her house, probably snooping through her things like the curious man he was. She still wasn't sure what she was feeling for him. She knew once Angelus had gotten his fill of her, he'd be one to the next woman. Buffy hated the sickening feeling that twisted in her stomach at just the thought of Angelus with someone else.

This seemed like a conversation she needed to have with her mother.

* * *

As Buffy rounded the corner of the hallway which led into the waiting room, Buffy bit back her surprise when her eyes fell on the familiar board shouldered figure sitting in a chair patiently waiting.

Feeling a pair of eyes on him, Angelus lifted his gaze from the open folder in his hands to Buffy. He released a soft breath, letting a tugging smile wash over his face.

"Angel?" She breathlessly whispered his name definitely not expecting to see him here. "What are you doing here?"

Angelus stood from the chair and slowly approached her. "Giles is tracking down a doctor for an update." He stated.

Silently, Buffy nodded her head and stepped into his arms. All of the thoughts that were just plaguing her mind suddenly melted away when Angelus' arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly. She closed her eyes and softly sighed feeling his lips gently brush over her hair.

"How long have you been here?" Buffy asked, drawing her head back to look at him.

Angelus touched her cheek with his hand and replied, "All day. Giles called not long after you left. They found a shadow and booked an OR right away for biopsy to find out exactly what it was—"

"—Why didn't anyone call me?" Buffy stepped out of his arms with annoyed to be left in the dark.

"No one wanted you to worry." He fell under her glare knowing he wasn't telling the whole truth. " _I_ didn't want to worry you."

Buffy frowned, "What does that mean?"

"I told Giles to not call you." Angelus stuffed his hands into his pockets watching her face transition from worry to anger. "I… couldn't bear to see that look on your face… The one you have on right now. After the night and day, we shared… The happiness _…_ I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Buffy's hard expression softened feeling herself sink deeper into affection for him. She took a small step forward and rested a hand on his arm, "I understand. But you can't do that. You can't make decisions about _me_ without _me._ And you can't keep things like _this_ from me. This is never going to work if you keep doing that."

Angelus lifted his eyes to her face with a look of surprise. He half expected her to yell at him and storm away. But she didn't. Angelus wrapped his hand over hers that was on his arm and brought her hand to his lips. Buffy cupped his cheek and took a small step closer to him. She lifted her chin meeting his mouth halfway for a gentle kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

"I had _told_ Angelus that withholding information from you was going to upset you," Giles' voice from the visitor's lounge entrance broke the kiss between Buffy and Angelus apart. "But who am I?—I'm just your father. I don't know you at all." He smirked.

Buffy stepped out from Angelus' arms and faced the older man. "Is mom okay? How is she? What did they find in the surgery?"

Giles wrapped his hand around Buffy's arm and led her to the chairs to sit her down. "They found a shadow."

"Yeah, I know, Angel said…" she looked up at the dark-haired man then back at her stepfather.

"Your mother has… what is called a 'low-grade glioma.' It's a brain tumour…"

Angelus felt the release of her breath and went over to her, holding his hand over her shoulder.

"… She is currently," Giles continued, "scheduled for another surgery tomorrow. Their hopes are to remove it entirely. Doctor Overheiser says the tumour had not spread anywhere else which is good." Giles' hand his hand over Buffy's on her lap.

Buffy didn't realise Giles had left to check for any more updates about Joyce. Her mind had drifted to every worse case scenario. She felt a large hand slide up and down her coat sleeve arm. Which shook her from her wandering thought and turned her head to see Angelus staring down at her, patiently waiting for her to tell him what she wanted.

"I want to go home," Buffy said still processing her mother's medical update.

Nodding his head and taking the pocketbook from her hand, Angelus helped the shell-shocked woman to her feet. Buffy laid her head against his chest comforted by his strong arm that wrapped around her shoulders. She let him guide her out of the hospital and towards the car.

 **Late Monday Night**

 **1630 Revello Drive**

Their limbs intertwined together, Angelus laid over top of her, between her legs. Buffy drew her knees further up his body and entangled her fingers deep into his dark messy, spiked hair. She let a breath and latched her gaze to his.

They moved together in a slow lazy pace, neither of them working towards a final release. Angelus pushed loose blonde strands from her face and brushed his lips over hers. Buffy gasped as his mouth found her neck, kissing and nipping at her skin.

He felt his heart pounding in his chest when her walls pulsated around him and her breath hitched in her throat. Her fingers in his hair tightened as she released a breathy moan of his name from her lips.

Her hands slid down from the back of his head, holding his face between her palms. Slightly, Buffy lifted her head from the pillow and kissed his mouth, slipping her tongue between his lips. Her kiss was slow, almost idle, imprinting his spicy cinnamon taste into her membrane.

After coming back from the hospital, Buffy didn't want to talk, she didn't want to be left alone, she wanted Angelus. She wanted to be wrapped up in his strong arms and feel anything—everything. And Angelus delivered. He didn't ask her any questions, he didn't try to make her open up, he waited patiently wanting her to make the first move.

Angelus' sluggish rhythm began to haste as nature began to take its course. He broke away from their kiss, sucking in air into his lungs and buried his face into her neck, breathing in her natural floral scent. His hips buckled as his seed spurted deep into her womb. Soon, he collapsed over her but when he tried to shift off of her; afraid of crushing her body, Buffy's hands went his sides freezing his movements.

"No, stay," She whispered into his ear. "I want to feel you."

"I'm crushing you," Angelus said with a faint smile. He ran the back of his fingers over her soft cheek and lightly kissed her lips.

Buffy's hand slid around his back and into his hair in love with its soft texture. She wanted to feel his kiss, which had the ability to make her knees instantly weak. Her legs that were around him tightened, wanting him deep inside of her. Angelus gave her what she wanted and listened the sweet sound of her soft moans.

 **Tuesday Morning**

Angelus turned the nozzle of the sink faucet and lifted his eyes to stare at himself in the mirror. He ran a hand over his cheek and around his mouth noticing a light shade of stubble beginning to grow.

He ran a hand over his messy bedhead and thought back to the glorious feeling of Buffy's thin, feminine fingers running through his hair. It seemed every time whenever they mated together, the first thing she did was run her fingers through his hair, pulling at it in all different directions, sending tingles straight down Angelus' spine.

A slow smile tugged at his lips, closing his eyes picturing her in his mind, replaying last night over in his mind.

It was the most intimate experience of his life. He had never given himself like that to anyone—let alone to any woman. His heart felt completely filled. _Perfect happiness._ It was the only way Angelus could describe it.

For so long he fought any feeling, especially feelings as common as _love_ from entering inside his heart. He saw what it did to his father, making him pathetic with grief when _love_ was taken away. Angelus convinced himself that, that was no way to live.

As the rational man Angelus prided himself of being, he knew that one day he'd have to marry. It would be out of necessity to keep the O'Connor bloodline afloat. The woman he'd marry one day would be beautiful and submissive. He'd provide a life of luxury and she'll reimburse his selfless sacrifice of passing on his DNA and wealth by taking care of his home, his needs, and his child. The future wife of Angelus O'Connor should never expect love as a part of his bargain.

The moment his entire plan had altered was the moment he saw _her_. Angelus stood in the background, lost in the crowds as she moved around the room of her mother and stepfather's art gallery showing. He couldn't breathe, his mouth dried. From the first moment of laying his eyes upon her, Angelus wanted her. He wanted her completely, but more than that, he wanted _her_ to _love_ him.

Angelus turned to the walk-in shower and switched on the faucet then stepped inside letting the hot water soak his body. He ran his fingers through his dark wet hair and opened his eyes searching for a shampoo of some sort.

He turned to the small area with every girly product a convenience store could offer. With a slight smile, Angelus picked up a purple bottle of shampoo and brought it to his nose, breathing in the familiar scent of her hair. A small bottle of shampoo turned Angelus' attention. He picked it up and stared at it. The bottle was the sort you'd find in a hotel bathroom.

His frown deepened figuring it must've been Riley's. With a scowl, Angelus opened the shower door and tossed the half used shampoo bottle into a trashcan near the sink.

* * *

Some time later, Angelus hopped down the steps feeling pleasantly revived for the new day. It was as if he took a long vacation in the Caribbean and came back rejuvenated. _Hm, I wonder what Buffy would think about a vacation to the Caribbean?_ Angelus immediately noted to call his assistant to book the trip as soon as possible.

Stepping into the kitchen noticing the coffee maker had been left on. He smirked, even in her morning rush trying to beat the clock, Buffy still somehow found time to make coffee and gave a thought of him to leave it on.

He poured the hot coffee into the mug left out on the counter for him and lifted his eyes to look out of the window. _This house is quite suitable. It has the perfect backyard for our children to run around and it's not a terrible commute to Wolfram & Hart. _Angelus decided to imagine the life he'd soon have here in the near future. _Yes, this place would do just fine._

For a moment Angelus' ears perked hearing the front door open and close.

Angelus turned his eyes listening to heavy boot footsteps moving across the wooden floors.

"Hello? Buffy?" A deep voice called out up the stairs. "Buffy?"

Coming out from around the dining room, Angelus leaned against the entrance way touching his fingertips as he watched Riley move into the living room.

Hatred boiled his blood as he watched Riley move around the home as if he lived there. Replacing the deep foul frown on his face, a confident smirk tugging at Angelus' lips. He ran his eyes over the tall, almost boyish-looking man, "Riley Finn."

Riley whirled around startled to see Angelus behind him. He took in the man's dark features, he reminded Riley of a vampire or something. There was something dark and dangerous about Angelus which didn't sit well with Riley. "I know you?"

"You're breaking and entering." Angelus ran him over the front door left carelessly ajar then looked back at Riley.

Containing his instant rage recognizing the dark haired man from the Bronze. The man who had his hands all over _his_ girlfriend but he couldn't remember his name. "I'm gonna ask you one last time, who the hell are you?"

Unfazed by the younger man's threats, Angelus pushed himself from the dining room entrance slowly approaching Riley. "There isn't anymore need for your service, Mr Finn, but, I thank you for keeping Miss Summers company during my absence." Angelus stood tall and confident unimpressed by the man his lover had called, boyfriend.

Riley glared at Angelus with anger remembering the arrogant man Willow had described to him at the Bronze, "Angelus."

Angelus' features grew dark and menacing very happy Riley knew his name. That would mean, he would know what he meant to Buffy. "You may leave now."

Straining to contain his furious jealousy, Riley bit the insides of his cheeks and said, "Stay away from _my_ girlfriend."

Mockingly, Angelus pinched his brows together with deep confusion, "Girlfriend? Oh, Miss Summers never mentioned that she had a boyfriend." Holding his fingers together, Angelus moved towards Riley with a precocious arrogance, "Hm, was that… my name she had been moaning over and over again last night? Or was it yours? You can see where my confusion lies. Funny the name, _Riley Finn_ never came up." Angelus stood nose to nose with Riley, "Not. One. Time. You're finished here, Finn, Buffy is _mine_. You can just…" Angelus waved his hand towards the door, "… run along now."

"When I tell Buffy the man she _loathes_ was in _her_ house and I rehash _this_ conversation, _you're_ the one who's going to be finished. She loves _me_." Riley smirked having the last word.

With a scowl, Angelus' dark brown eyes burn scorching holes into Riley back as he walked out of the house, closing the door behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Late Tuesday Afternoon**

Running a bit late, Angelus glanced down at his watch and cursed then noticed the Jeep in the sitting in the driveway. His wait time at the local Chinese restaurant took longer than he expected.

He pulled into the driveway beside Buffy's Jeep and got out, carrying a large brown paper bag filled with Buffy's favourites.

Seems like every day, Angelus learns something new about his lover. Today, he learned the woman can eat, a lot, which shocked him because she's so tiny.

Running up the small steps of the porch, Angelus twisted the front door opened and entered the quiet home.

"Buffy?" He called out her name in a similar fashion as Riley. Angelus poked his head into the living room and saw the television was off, but a coffee mug had been left on the coffee table. "Buf?" He began to walk through the dining room needing to put the takeout dinner down. "I bought some takeout. I found the number on your fridge… Did anyone ever tell you, you can sure eat a lot —" Angelus trailed off as soon as his eyes landed on Buffy.

She stood at the counter island with her hands firmly on the countertop. She lips were pursed together looking very upset. Her eyes lifted from the blank abyss in front of her until they landed and focused on Angelus.

"… What's wrong?" Angelus placed the takeout contents on the countertop.

"What did you say to him?" She asked him a soft and forcibly even voice.

Angelus' face dropped immediately knowing the _him_ she was referring to. He decided to play aloof, "To whom, Buffy, you have to specific. I've spoken to many pe—"

"— _To_ _Riley._ What did you say to _Riley_?" Her words were crisp and biting.

Angelus dropped his act but did not respond to Buffy's rising anger.

Buffy started to move around the counter island holding her hands to her hips and her eyes keep its glaring focus on Angelus' face. "I received a _very_ angry phone call today. _Riley_ called me to tell _me_ that _you_ said that you've basically marked me like a dog—'claiming' me…"

Rolling his eyes, Angelus couldn't keep the smirk from his face which only infuriated Buffy more so. "I only stated the obvious to him; you're mine. It seems Riley was the only one left not knowing." He eyed her as if it were her fault for keeping Riley in the dark on the new relationship. "I only spoke the truth."

"No, _stop_ doing that!" Buffy shouted, taking Angelus by surprise. "I'm not an object, Angel. I'm not an oven to carry your children in and beep when they're finished baking—"

"—I know that. But Riley—"

"— _Didn't deserve to find out like that!_ " She yelled at him. Finally closed Angelus mouth realising just how hurt Buffy truly was by this. "Just because I may be making a whirlwind of a mistake by being with you, doesn't give you the right to throw what I _did_ have with Riley for the last two years back in his face."

Truly feeling the weight of his actions for the first time he could remember, Angelus watched as Buffy released a heavy breath and shook her head. She grabbed the keys thrown on the countertop and headed past him towards the front door.

"Buf, where are you going?" Angelus asked following her into the foyer. "Buffy?"

He watched as she took the coat from a peg over her arm. "I can't talk to you right now." She reached for her pocketbook and opened the front door.

"Where are you going?" Angelus stepped out onto the porch.

Buffy unlocked the Jeep and slid into the driver's seat and angrily said, "To see my mother." She slammed the door closed and took off.

 **Tuesday Night**

 **Sunnydale General Hospital**

For the last two hours, Buffy stared blankly in front of her going over every detail in her mind of what finally led up to this exact moment.

Last week, she was satisfied with everything in her life. She enjoyed her job, had her friends, and a boyfriend she was planning to marry then Thursday rolled around and suddenly everything went haywire. _It started with Mom in the hospital_. Buffy decided. Everything was great until the phone call to come to the hospital because that was when she met Angelus again.

Now here she was only a few days later and everything is up in smoke. Her mother is _still_ in the hospital, her soon-to-be fiancé just found out from her pseudo-lover that she had in fact been cheating. And she had _no idea_ just how serious Angelus was about her.

Buffy buried her face in her hands ashamed of herself. _This is not who I am. I'm not a cheater. I'm the one who gets's cheated on._ She felt nauseous for the scornful conversation she imagined had happened between her lover and now ex-boyfriend.

 _All of this for a man who's probably going to toss you aside once he's finished._

She hated that part of her that felt her heart skip beats or that tingle that electrified her entire body from head to toe when he was near. She hated that feeling of excitement of untenable passion he created inside of her. She hated that feeling of always needing to taste his lips as her fingers ran over his hard muscular body or ran through his hair. She hated how with just one look from his dark eyes, her knees buckled. She hated how thoughtfully romantic he could be, really paying attention to whatever she said; no matter how mundane it was. More than anything, she hated how he worshipped the ground she walked on. _He defiantly goes to a whole lot of trouble for the 'woman of the week'._

"Buffy,"

Breaking from her thoughts, Buffy shifted her eyes to the entrance of the lounge startled to see Angelus standing there.

Slowly, he entered the lounge.

Buffy could see he was inwardly struggling with something she stayed silent waiting to hear whatever he had to say to charm back into her good graces.

"Knowing you've been with others before me…" Angelus began, "… I feel like…" Angelus swallowed forcing himself to tell her. "It tears me up inside." He admitted. "I feel like I can't breathe. It's unbearable."

"How do you think I feel?" She said her voice barely above a whisper.

Hating the image of himself still painted in Buffy's mind, he needed to somehow find a way to alter it and persuade her to the truth. "When he came into your house as if he's lived there I… I got a little crazy because… I…" Angelus knelt down in front of her and looked at her straight into the eyes, hoping that she could see him, "… I feel like you belong to me. That part of the day when we have to say goodbye, it's… getting harder."

Buffy released a soft breath. "I know the feeling." Without thought, she leant forward pressing her forehead against his as her hand touched his cheek softly.

Angelus held her cheek in his hand. He leant forward and brushed his mouth over hers. Buffy latched onto his kiss and deepened it, needing to taste his familiar and addictive spice. Deepening the kiss, her arms slid around his neck, holding his closer to her. The world melted away the harder they fell into their passionate desire for each other.

"Ahem."

The kissing couple slowly broke apart and turned their heads to Giles and Doctor Overheiser standing in the doorway watching them.

"Okay, Giles, you've got to stop doing that," Buffy grumbled removing her arms from around Angelus' neck.

A small smirk playing across Giles' mouth, "And this is coming from a woman, who's treating a _hospital_ as a drive-in movie theatre." He playfully teased. "Doctor, would you mind updating my daughter."

With a nod, Doctor Overheiser stepped forward and said, "You mom's in recovery—"

"—What happened?" Buffy immediately interrupted with a series of panicking questions. "Is she alright?"

"Well, as I told Mr Giles, it was possible to visualise the tumour completely—which means I was able to get all of it. So barring complications in recovery, I think your mother's going to be fine."

Angelus wrapped his fingers around Buffy's hand, feeling her breath leave her lungs as she stared at the doctor with disbelief.

"Of course," Doctor Overheiser continued, "we're still going to have to watch your mother's condition and have her back in for follow-up testing, but overall I'd consider the procedure a complete success."

For the first time, Buffy shifted her eyes to Giles needing him to agree or do something to tell her that it was true.

He gave her a widening smile and nodded, "If you excuse me, I must inform Dawn. Your mother won't be up for another couple of hours. It's best if you come tomorrow." Buffy nodded with agreement. "Doctor, shall we go over Joyce's medications again." Giles directed the doctor away from Buffy and Angelus in the waiting room and headed towards Joyce's room.

Buffy released a soft breath of relief then looked up to Angelus standing beside her. "She's okay."

A faint smile tugged at his lips as his hand cupped her cheek, "Of course she's okay. I never had doubt."

"It's all happening so fast. I feel like I'm on one of those carousels and I have no control over the speed… it just keeps going faster and faster."

"Sometimes moving fast is okay. But it should be slowing down now."

Buffy lifted her eyes to his face and frowned with uncertainty, "Will it?—Slow down? Because I feel like it's not."

"Do you feel like this because of us?" Angelus tilted his head to the side curiously.

"I don't know… maybe—yes… We keep saying these _things_ to each other but I still don't know if… you mean them." Buffy watched his frown deepen. "I don't know if you can just have _me_."

Shaking his head, Angelus held his other hand around her cheek drawing her eyes back to his face. "You're all I want. Buffy, I told you that from the very beginning. You're mine. I'll prove it." Buffy waited for him to continue. "This Friday is another showing at your parent's gallery and I want you to be at my side as my date. Everyone will be there. Surely your friends will be there too. I want them _all_ to see who _I am_ with. I want them to see you." Angelus brushed his lips gently against hers, wanting to feel her smile against his mouth.


	14. Chapter 14

**Friday Morning**

 **1630 Revello Drive**

 **Kitchen**

The last few days had been simply wonderful. Since having the heart to heart at the hospital, Angelus had been trying hard to prove to Buffy that she was it and he was not going to toss her away like the others. He needed to prove to her that wanted her and only her. So for the first time in his life, Angelus O'Connor was going to be a committed monogamist.

It wasn't as hard or as scary as Angelus had always imagined it would be. Perhaps it's because of the woman he has chosen to be with.

It was becoming harder and harder to stick to his plan to wed Buffy by the end of the summer. If he had it his way, Buffy would have been his wife yesterday. His feelings for her had already been resolved and analysed into the ground. He kept coming back to the same conclusion over and over again which was; Angelus O'Connor was head over heels in love for Buffy Summers. Just like his father, Angelus couldn't imagine spending a minute apart from his love. Being with her was as naural as the air he breathed. But unlike his father, Angelus planned to tell his love every day how much he loved her. There was never going to be a single day where Buffy didn't know his love.

Angelus felt foolish for trying so hard not to love her but it was proven impossible. He only hoped she loved him in return, he was afraid to ask. Hell, he was afraid to tell her how he truly felt because he feared she'd not take it well. _It's not the right time._ Angelus told himself.

* * *

Standing in the kitchen Angelus' ears perked to the soft sound of high-heeled shoes stepping down the wooden steps.

He lifted his eyes from the newspaper he had spread open across the counter island just as Buffy appeared in the doorway.

She looked startled to see him up, expecting that he'd still be asleep but Angelus decided to get up for two reasons; the first, he volunteered his time to help Giles prepare for this evening's gallery show and the second reason was because he just wanted to see his lover before she left for work. It would be many hours until he saw her again.

"I thought you were sleeping," Buffy said with a smile running her eyes over him. He was dressed in a crisp tailored suit that made her mouth water with desire. Buffy moved around the counter island to the sink, placing used bowls and plates down. "Remind me to pick up more strawberries and crunchy peanut butter from the store." She tossed him a sultry smile from over her shoulder. "At least we still have the ice cream left."

"No, we don't." Angelus leant back against the counter island folding his arms across his chest; running his eyes over her. "Remember I ate that off of your…" Buffy faced him with widening eyes, "… and then you at that off of my—"

"—I—I remember," Buffy stuttered, blushing at the memory. She pushed herself from the sink and wrapped arms around Angelus' neck. She ran her hands flat over his suit coated broad shoulders and fiddled with his black tie.

Angelus kissed her mouth tenderly than said, "I prepared your coffee. _Just_ the way you like it." Angelus reached for the filled coffee mug set on the counter beside a travel thermos.

Buffy lazily kissed his mouth and said, "Did you make my lunch too?"

Angelus smiled, pushing her long hair off of her shoulders, "No, but I can make you breakfast." His hand slid a hand over her backside.

"I don't have time for breakfast." Buffy couldn't keep the disappointment from her voice.

Angelus heard none of it as his mouth covered over hers in a deep kiss. His tongue slipped between her lips, wanting to take her on top of the counter island but he relented as she began to break away from him.

He started to hike up her long skirt when Buffy broke the kiss, "I'm sorry…" Buffy's hands went over his that clenched the material of her skirt then wrapped them around her waist. "I want to— _You know_ how much I want to, but I can't. I have to go to work."

"I know," Angelus said twirling the ends of her long hair around his fingertip. "I'm looking forward to tonight. I can't wait to show you off."

Buffy pinched her brows together, "The usual people who go to these things already know me—"

"—But this is different. You're not going to be there as Giles and Joyce's daughter. You're going as… my girl." Angelus felt foolish for the giddy flip of his stomach. _I feel like an inexperienced sixteen year old child._ In actuality, Angelus didn't care, he couldn't wait to have her by his side for everyone to see.

Buffy smiled finding this extremely out of character for him. "Your girl? Do you want to me wear your Varsity pin, too?" She teased him.

"Don't mock me, woman." Angelus brushed his lips over hers once more.

Breaking the chaste kiss, Buffy rested her forehead against his and sighed opening her eyes, "I like this… Seeing you in the morning… with coffee already made."

"I like it too." He brushed the tip of his nose against her and dipped his head lower, closing the small space between their lips.

 **Sunnydale High School**

 **Classroom B-214 (Senior English)**

It was only the second period of the day and Buffy was already anxious for the day to be over. She couldn't help the tumbling excitement jumping in her chest.

Last night she had an emergency shopping day right after school with Willow and Tara. Without Buffy knowing, Angelus only wanted the best for 'his girl'; So he had his employees notify every boutique and department store he figured Buffy would visit and told them to give her whatever she wanted.

Buffy had picked the perfect dress.

"Miss Summers?"

Buffy shook herself from her daydream appearing startled. She swallowed and focused back on her students. "Um…" Buffy glanced down at the open book in her hand, remembering where she left off, "… Uh, yeah, so, uh, jealousy was clearly a tool that Iago used to undo Othello, right?" Buffy said slowly walking back and forth across the front of the classroom forcing her mind to concentrate on the lesson. "But what was his motivation?" She asked looking around the room for a reply. "What _reason_ did Iago give for destroying his superior officer? Mr West,"

Percy West, an attractive and athletic eighteen-year-old, picked up his head on full alert as he was beginning to doze off. "Uh, what?" He muttered wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth.

Buffy watched as his slithery young eyes ran over her lustfully. Suppressing an eye-roll and quick witted comment, Buffy patiently repeated, "What reason did Iago give for destroying his superior officer?"

"I, uh, I… don't know." Percy began to cower under Buffy's eyes.

"Pay attention. There's no sleeping in my class, Mr West." Buffy said then continued onto the next student. She eyed who's hands were not up. "Amy," Buffy eyed teen sitting in the back row doodling in her notebook. "What do you think?"

Amy pushed shoulder length hair behind her ear and said, "He was, uh, passed over for promotion and… um, Cassio was picked instead and people were, uh, saying Othello slept with his… uh, wife?" The teen eyed the English teacher nervously.

A small smile played across Buffy's lips, "No need to be so nervous Amy, that was good."

Amy released a breath of relief then continued on doodling in her notebook.

"Does anyone have anything else to add?" Buffy asked.

" _Race_!" A brunette teen named, Kennedy shouted from the front row holding up her hand high into the air.

Buffy turned her eyes to Kennedy, "That's right, Kennedy. We can't overlook that." Buffy placed the book down on the stool nearest to the whiteboard and eyed the class. "Iago sort of admits to himself that his motives are… spurious, he just does things because he enjoys them… sort of… Well, it's almost like he's not a person like he's a force of nature—the dark half of Othello himself, Othello's fear and rage are sort of… embodied." She explained and watched the students slowly process what she had just said.

She turned to the whiteboard and took off the cap of a black dry-erase marker and began to write a question on the board. "Someone please explain to me of _how_ this explains Othello's readiness to believe Iago." Buffy faced the class again patiently waiting for an answer. "Guys, you better figure out the answer, 'cause it's gonna be on the final." She warned them tapping the butt of the dry-erase marker in her hand.

A moment later, a room full of hands flew up into the air. Half of the students wanted to answer the book reading question and the other half wanted to ask more about the mysterious and very much dreaded final. Buffy sat down on the stool and huffed a heavy sigh.

 **Friday Night**

 **Gallery 314**

The brick walls were filled with one piece of art after another. Faith Lehane, the artist of the showing stood by her favourite and most sought after piece across the gallery. She watched as others eyed the mixed media and graffiti piece, trying to dissect it to its inner meaning. Nonchalantly, Faith explained its inspiration was half a handle of _Fireball._

Her brown eyes shifted across the room to the front door to see Buffy enter. Faith excused herself and weaved around the crowd. "B, as I live and breathe." Faith said holding out her arms.

Buffy lifted her head with surprise to see her old college friend. "Faith, I didn't know this was all for you."

"You bet it is." Faith smirked eyeing the waiter holding a tray of champagne as he passed. "Jeeves made me swear not to say anythin' to you."

"I'm glad he did." Buffy smiled pleasantly surprised. She turned eying the artwork displayed around the gallery. "Faith, this is amazing."

Faith downed the champagne then took another from the tray before it went away. "I got into graffiti work lately… I was inspired… whatever…"

Buffy shook her head with a smile. _Same old Faith._

"Hey, B," Buffy turned her eyes from the portrait in front of her to Faith giving her a questioning gaze. "Don't look now, but there's a delicious piece of meat eyeing you all sexy-like." Faith suggestively wagged her brow. "He's tall, dark, and dangerous and he's… coming this way."

Buffy smiled softly never turning around know exactly who the 'delicious piece of meat' Faith was referring to.

His hand cupped around her cheek, turning her gaze to his and his head dipped down, capturing her lips in a slow kiss.

Faith sat back somewhat surprised by the affectionate display. She had no idea, Buffy knew Angelus nor did he seem to like her 'type'. Faith had always figured Buffy had a type; tall, boyishly cute, and loves his mother.

Leaning on her elbow watching the sensual kiss between the pair, Faith was glad Buffy had spread her wings. _Little Miss Goodie-Two-Shoes is finally gettin' dirty—Good for her!_ She ran her eyes over Angelus figuring he was a dirty sort of fella in bed. He was the kinda fella Faith would kill to take for a spin. But by the intense gaze, he was giving Buffy, Faith knew there didn't have a shot in Hell.

Angelus slowly broke the kiss and opened his eyes, "You're late."

"I'm sorry. I got held up with a parent-teacher meeting and then I had to change… But I'm here now." Buffy whispered, running her hand over his clean-shaven cheek. "Everything looks great." She said gently combing her fingers through his spiked hair. Recently, Buffy had noticed he had been wearing his hair a bit differently. His normally neatly combed hair was now spiked and a bit messy on his head as if she had just ran her fingers through it after a sensational kiss. She liked it very much if it were possible it made Angelus even sexier.

"B, aren't you going to introduce me to your stud-muffin?" Faith said interrupting the moment between the pair.

Angelus watched Buffy's bottom lip protrude out in an innocent pout. He unconsciously licked his lips aroused by her bottom lip, wanting nothing more than suck on it.

Buffy turned her head towards Faith, pinching her brows together, "But you already know each other."

"Yeah," Faith rolled her eyes, "but that was _before_ I knew you two were love puppies." The dark-haired woman ran her eyes over Angelus with interest and desire.

Buffy wrapped her hand around Angelus' elbow, subtly marking her territory from her former college roommate.

During their time together in college, unlike Buffy and Willow, her friendship with Faith was not instantaneous. At first, the college roommates strongly disliked one another. Faith thought Buffy was a stuck-up tight-ass with no sense of fun. While Buffy thought Faith as a cleavage-y slut-bomb.

It was not until Buffy came back to the dorm in tears, after finding out about Parker's wild flings with every girl on campus, while all the time making Buffy believe that she was the love of his life.

For the first time, Faith realised that Buffy didn't have it all together. In fact, she was as 'messed up' as her. They soon bonded over being a couple of basket cases. They've been friends since that day.

"Faith, this is my…" Buffy's voice trailed off with a frown then turned her eyes up to Angelus' patient face, "… um…" _Can I say, boyfriend? Is he my boyfriend?_ Buffy darted her eyes around Angelus' face. _He's not a boyfriend. He's too fancy to be a 'boyfriend'… Angel has lovers. Okay, so Angel is my… lover? Manfriend? Gentleman suitor?_ Buffy's frown deepened, "…This is—well, Angel is my—We've been sort of…uh… Angel is my… special… friend…" Mentally, Buffy slapped herself for sound like a stuttering moron.

Angelus looked down at her with amusement.

"Your… 'special friend'?" Faith squinted narrowly over Buffy.

"Uh, sure," Buffy wanted to hide in the corner forgetting this moment ever happened. _Ugh, you're such a pillowcase._

Angelus held his hand against Buffy's lower back, standing confidently in his usual arrogant way. "Buffy and I have been seeing one another for sometime—"

"—Like a week," Again, Buffy wanted to bury her head in the dirt for once again putting her foot into her mouth.

" _Right,_ " Angelus felt her embarrassment. He felt himself fall harder in love with her. He memorised the way her cheeks reddened. Angelus grasped the side of her hip, holding Buffy into his body but suppressed the urge to kiss her hair, fearing he'd mess it up. "Our relationship is relatively new but we've known one another for some time. Isn't that right, my love?"

With her eyes and unsuspecting, Buffy swallowed and said, "Yeah-huh."


	15. Chapter 15

Quietly, Angelus stood in the background listening to the happy chatter between the two old friends. The women rehashed old stories from their college days which Angelus enjoyed. It gave him a bit more insight into Buffy's life before he knew her.

Faith laughed and said, "I think the moment I knew you were my sister from another mister, was the first night we ever went clubbing together. Do you remember that night?"

Unable to keep her own laughter down remembering the night perfectly clear, Buffy nodded, "Uh, yeah. How can I forget?" Buffy bashfully smiled. "You made me wear those leather pants and giant heels." Angelus' ears perked and immediately imagined his gorgeous lover in tight leather pants. "I also remember lots and lots of dancing—There was _a lot_ of dancing—Oh, and those little drinks with the umbrellas." Buffy adorably grinned up at Angelus.

"And you _almost_ got arrested that night." Faith laughed.

Angelus cocked a high brow turning his gaze back down to Buffy.

Buffy caught his look and blushed struggling for some sort of explanation, "Faith's exaggerating."

"No, no, you almost did get arrested because a cop caught you and—"

"—Me." An English-accented voice said from behind.

Buffy and Angelus lifted their eyes to a gorgeous punk rocker with slick back platinum blonde hair. His piercing blue eyes were fixed on Buffy. His lips were cemented in a permeant sneering smirk. The long black leather duster coat blew in the slight breeze he created for himself as he approached.

"On the hood of a cop car, wasn't it, love?" Angelus immediately felt tense as the unknown man stood beside Faith, his eyes were focused on Buffy. "Hello, Goldilocks." The punk looking man said to Buffy.

The shy and flirtatious glint dancing in Buffy's eyes did not escape Angelus' notice.

"Hello, Spike," Buffy said giving him a similar smirk.

Spike tilted his head slightly to the side, rolling his eyes over Buffy and smirked, "Time has done you well, pet. You're as beautiful as ever."

"Oh, Spike, you're not over the Billy Idol wannabe phase?" Buffy teased.

Spike's smirk widened into a wide smile missing her sharp tongue. "The ladies seem to like it." He replied holding his thumbs in his front belt loops.

"I bet they do." Buffy shook herself from 'flirting-mode' remembering Angelus standing beside her. She could almost hear his growls rumbling in his chest.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, love?" Spike asked looking at Angelus up and down with a judging eye.

Buffy's face turned a darker shade of red and began to stutter, "Oh, uh, um… Angel, meet Spike. Spike, this is, uh, Angel."

Spike shifted his eyes to the broad-shouldered man standing closely beside Buffy. His brown eyes were rooted, glaring into Spike's skull.

Spike stood a bit taller sensing rivalry. "What are you snarling at, Peaches?"

Angelus' expression darkened at the insult. He wanted to know _who_ this guy was and _why_ he seemed to know Buffy.

"Spike," Buffy jumped between the two men then decided to move the conversation along. "Why are you here?"

Faith looked down at her combat boots than lifted her eyes back to Buffy's face. Spike slung his arm around Faith's neck, hugging her into his side.

Buffy's brows raised high up her forehead with realisation as she looked back and forth to Faith and Spike. "Oh!" She swallowed and asked, "Uh, f—for how long?"

"A few months… almost a year…" Faith said somewhat nervous for Buffy's reaction.

Faith knew all about Buffy's wild affair with the punk rocker. Actually, it was _Faith_ who had encouraged Buffy to start seeing Spike. Her exact words were, _"Use Spike as your… tutor. Want. Take. Have."_

It was after Buffy's breakup with Parker. Faith dragged Buffy out to a club on the other side of town where the band _Dingoes Ate My Baby_ were playing. Spike had instantly spotted Buffy in the club from the stage. Oz, the rhythm guitarist and Willow's ex-boyfriend gave Spike a few small details about the petite blonde.

Faith had told Buffy over and over that she needed a 'bad-boy' sometime in her young life before settling down with 'Mr Perfect'. Spike was the bad-boy with his eyes firmly set on Buffy.

For Buffy, that night was the wildest, most erotic, and exciting thing she had ever done in her life. During that night, Spike and Buffy had almost gotten arrested because a police officer had caught them 'doing it' on the hood of a police patrol car. The officer came too late because the time he had arrived, Spike had already made Buffy climax twice and was the verge of a third time when they were finally caught. Hand in hand, Buffy and Spike took off running into the night with wild grins across their faces.

"That's…" Buffy shook the surprise from her face forcing herself to be the 'encouraging friend' Faith needed her to be, "… _fantastic_. Faith, really, you couldn't have picked a better… Spike." Buffy's eyes went to Spike's face and found him looking at her longingly.

Angelus knew there was far more to the story between Buffy and Spike, whether she was in love with him, Angelus had not a single clue. But he had a feeling he had never felt before; jealousy. His stomach churned with disgust and jealousy. _Is there a man who isn't in love with Buffy?_ Angelus wondered.

"Ooh, Buffy, you better watch out, your giant poof looks like he's about to pounce." Spike snickered.

Rolling her eyes with annoyance, Buffy shook her head fighting the smile forming across her lips. "Well, if you keep calling him names, I don't think I'll stop him, Spiky."

Spike chuckled unable to suppress the jealousy that was raging inside of him. Despite being in a relationship with someone else, Spike had never liked to see Buffy with another man. In his mind, Buffy has always been his. "Looks like our Buffy is still a little slayer with the fellas." Spike wagged his brows suggestively.

Faith laughed seeing the humour in Spike's words, not wanting to think too much of what they really meant. She was more than surprised when Spike had asked her out. Faith knew he was head over heels for her former roommate, even after all the years that passed. But Buffy never wanted anything more from Spike than what he had already given her.

Being a sceptic, Faith had often questioned Spike's true feelings for her. Spike vowed to her that he was in fact over Buffy Summers. Everything was fine, Faith was happy with Spike and she thought Spike felt the same, well, up until this exact moment. But Faith knew Buffy would never do anything to intentionally hurt her. She put all of her trust in her close friend. Besides, it appeared that Angelus had her complete attention, she'd never think twice about Spike.

"Beloved," Angelus' voice was low and strained forcefully keeping his jealous and possessive emotions in check. Buffy turned her eyes to his face. "Take a turn around the room with me. I'd like to show you off as _mine_." Angelus' eyes were set on Spike.

Pinching her brows together finding Angelus' ill-mannered attitude passé, "Um, okay."

Angelus wrapped his hand around Buffy's and placed it under his arm. He plastered dark smirk on his face looking in Spike's direction, proving just who was the winner of Buffy's heart.

* * *

Angelus' hand wrapped around Buffy's which was around his arm. His eyes tossed around the room noticing a few surprised looks but did not address them. He could feel Buffy's heart pounding in her chest. "You seem disappointed of Faith and _Spike—_ Interesting name," Angelus said breaking the tense silence between them.

"I'm not," Buffy said a bit too hastily. She paused mid-step and faced him, "I was just… a little thrown. When I woke up this morning I didn't expect to see my ex."

"Me either," Angelus muttered under his breath. "He seems to still have feelings for you."

He watched her frown deepen and her brows rise high up her forehead with disbelief. "What?" She began to shake her head. "Okay, now you're being crazy. Spike and I… we're like… un-mixing things. We don't go together."

"But you did," Angelus said, unable to hide his pure disdain for the platinum haired man. "At one time or another, you _felt_ like you did go together."

"Angel, this isn't really the time or place to be having this discussion." Buffy started to turn away when Angelus spun her back around to face him.

Angelus' dark eyes bore into her reminding Buffy just how menacing he could be. "I want to have this discussion _now_." His voice was low for only her to hear.

Her heart pitter-pattered realising that Angelus was jealous, like _really_ jealous. Buffy released a heavy sigh and looked at him, "I don't know what to tell you, Angel." He was not remotely convinced. Angelus wanted to her be honest with him and she knew it. "When we did go together… it wasn't even nice."

"What does that mean?" Angelus looked above Buffy's head, following the people as they passed.

"When I was with Spike, at the time… I wanted something… uncomplicated. I wasn't looking for serious. I knew I could never bring Spike to a Christmas dinner at my parent's house." A small smile tugged at her lips needing Angelus to understand her meaning. "He was just… the 'bad boy' fling—Totally unreliable. There was no future with us."

Angelus hated to imagine her with men casually. In fact, he never wanted to think of her as having 'casual relationships' like him. In his mind, Buffy was pure as a white light, untouched by sin. But her flaws and mistakes were the strings that tangled around him and reeled him towards her; like a moth to a flame. That bit of darkness in her made her perfect.

Buffy held her hand against his cheek, running the backs of her fingers along his jawline, "Whatever Spike and I were… it doesn't even compare to what _we_ have. It wasn't serious."

"And now, how do you feel?"

"Now? I'm very serious." Her voice was hardly above a whisper. "I'm like seriously serious. When I look into the future, all I see is you… all I want is you." Buffy admitted, feeling a weight lift from her chest, finally telling Angelus what she was feeling inside.

Angelus took her hand and stepped forward, standing close to her. The eyes watching them with interest did not phase him as his hand cupped around her cheek, craning his neck, millimetres from her lips, "I know the feeling." Gently, Angelus brushed his lips over hers solidifying their relationship status in front of the large crowd.

 **Late Friday Night**

 **1630 Revello Drive**

They barely made it out of the car, before Angelus had wrapped his arms around her petite frame. He pressed her back against the side of the convertible, devouring her mouth in a deep kiss.

There was something inside of him that snapped. After spending the rest of the evening listening to Spike and Buffy rehash old memories of yesteryear, Angelus felt more than jealous. Jealous couldn't even compare to what he felt; it was _possessive._

He watched the ex's together after being pulled away by a few interested buyers.

From across the room, he watched Buffy flirtatiously lay a hand over Spike's arm laughing at whatever he had said. He could see the lustful gaze Spike was giving her as he listened to Buffy rattle on about the most recent events in her life.

With every fibre of his being, Angelus _hated_ Buffy's former lover. Angelus expertly kept his emotions in check for the entire evening.

The ride home from the gallery show had been a quiet one. He pulled into the driveway and without a single word, he got out of the car to open up the passenger's side door for Buffy.

As soon as Buffy's hand wrapped around his, Angelus pulled her out and pressed her against the car. He had a desperate need to kiss her mouth and feel every inch of her body wrapped around him.

Buffy's hand laced through his spiked hair, digging her fingernails into her scalp. His mouth veered from her lips and went to her neck, immediately finding the sensitive spot on her neck that always aroused the woman in his arms.

He felt foolish for feeling so possessive over her. But he couldn't say she wouldn't cheat because she had in fact. She had cheated on Riley with him. _But she didn't love Captain America._ Angelus rationalised as he listened to her soft gasps. _She wouldn't betray you._ The voice in his head told him with confidence. _You heard her before, she said she was serious about you. Buffy is yours._

Angelus' hands ran down her back and found her mouth again. _Mine._

Holding him close into her body, Buffy ached her back and circled her arms around his neck. All thoughts of Spike and Faith—everything melted away as soon as Angelus' hands were wrapped around her and his mouth covered hers.

Excitement and deep warmth were a feeling Spike was never able to achieve. No matter how hard he tried, Buffy never felt a yearning desire to _feel_ him. Her knees never went limp with just a look. When his arms were around her, she didn't feel comforted with love. She never pictured herself in a hospital room watching her husband holding a pink little baby with cauffy dark blonde hair. To her, Spike was simply a good time.

* * *

By the time they got up the steps onto the porch and made it to the front door, Angelus' shirt was untucked and completely unbuttoned and the back of Buffy's dress was unzipped.

Angelus pulled out of the clip keeping her hair up and watched it fall down around her shoulder's. He tangled his long fingers into her hair and captured her mouth again, and plunged his tongue between her lips, savouring her taste.

 **Saturday Morning**

Her scent wrapped around him, completely invading all of his senses. Angelus hugged his arm tightly around her, pressing her back into his chest. He buried his nose into the crook of her neck and gently kissed her skin.

"Mmm…" Buffy moaned in her sleep with a smile forming across her mouth. She wrapped her hands around the arm draped around her midsection, pulling Angelus closer into her. "You feel good."

Angelus smiled against the back of her neck and mumbled, "You feel right."

Opening her eyes, Buffy turned her chin to look at Angelus from over her shoulder.

He cupped his hand around her cheek and traced his forefinger over her cheekbone, "All of this… everything we've shared the last week—even the arguments… it feels _right_." Angelus admitted knowing this was the moment. This was the moment he had been waiting patiently for. He was going to tell her. "Like we've always been this way." He caught the look in her eye and began to feel discouraged. "I sound ridiculous." His frown deepened.

Buffy smiled and completely turned to her other side to face him. She laid her head on the inside of his arm and touched his chin with her fingers. "Is it the way you really feel?" Buffy lifted her eyes from his lips to his eyes waiting for his response.

Silently, Angelus nodded.

"Then," Buffy ran the backs of her fingers along his cheek, "there's nothing ridiculous about it."

"It's amazing how a week could completely change your entire outlook of me." Angelus smiled nuzzling his nose against hers.

"I think it was your kisses." She returned his smile and inched closer to his mouth. "They're too damn perfect."

Kissing her fingertips, Angelus took her hand touching his mouth and pulled it away as he leant closer towards her face. "If I knew all I had to do was kiss you, then, pfft, I wouldn't've gone through all the trouble."

Letting out a girlish giggle, Buffy wrapped her hand around his neck, pressing her naked body against his solid form. She draped her leg over his thigh and grinned, "You don't mean that."

"You're right." Angelus ran a large hand down her naked back. "I don't. I wouldn't change a thing. Everything—all of it; you hating me than going all weak in the knees… all of it got me you."

Buffy lifted her head slightly from his arm and brushed her mouth against his, in a gentle and tender kiss.

Angelus cupped her cheek as he broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers. _Tell her._ He opened his eyes seeing her staring at him right back. _Tell her._ Angelus heard the tiny voice in his mind whisper into his ears. "Buffy… I—"

 _RING_

 _RING_

 _RING_

The sound of Angelus' cellphone ringing ripped through the silent air stalling the moment of complete honesty.

Angelus tried to ignore the irritating ring and captured Buffy's mouth in a passionate lip-lock until she finally broke away, placing her fingers over this mouth. "Angel, if could be someone important."

"There's no one as important as you—Kiss me," Angelus demanded and deepened their kiss, rolling her onto her back. He settled between her thighs trying hard to make her forget about the cell phone ringing.

"Angel," Buffy laughed.

" _Ugh!_ " Angelus grunted with annoyance and rolled off of Buffy, turning to the opposite nightstand where his cellphone had been charging.

Buffy watched him for a moment then turned onto her side, holding the bed sheet over her breasts. With her index finger, she began to trace the thick black line of Angelus' tattoo. He had explained the tattoo to her recently, it was an image of a gryphon which is a mystical beast with the body of a lion and the wings and head of an eagle. Somehow that fitted Angelus perfectly, Buffy decided.

" _What_?" Angelus' tone was hard and crisp. Whoever was on the other line would know his irritation. "Speak up. I can't understand you." He pinched the corners of his eyes angered by the disturbance. "There is nothing wrong with the acc—What do you mean, backing out? What did Cordy say to you exactly?" Angelus listened on the other line for a moment then began to shake his head with irate irritation. "Fine. Call the airport, tell them I'll be there shortly." Angelus hung up the call and slammed the phone down back on the nightstand. _Damnit!_

He laid on his hand running his hands over his face.

"By that expression, I'm not going to like what you're going to say, am I?" Buffy held her head with her hand.

Removing his hand from over his face, Angelus turned his head to her and frowned, "I have to go to New York. It seems my _incompetent_ employee, Lindsay is on the verge of losing an… important account." Angelus explained with irritation.

"Don't you have a hundred other accounts?" She asked holding up her head with her hand.

"I do, but this account's daily profit doubles weekly so you can see my dilemma."

"Important. Gotcha." Buffy nodded with understanding. She laid a hand over his beating heart and created an invisible pattern with her fingertip over his breast. "How long will you be in New York?"

"A day… two at most," Angelus estimated, tangling his fingers through her long blonde hair in love with its gentle texture. "I don't know how I'm going last without you." He said releasing a heavy sigh.

"You've done it before."

Angelus smirked, "Yeah, but that was _before_. And I wasn't doing too good without you. I spent most of the time dreaming of kissing these lips." The pad of his thumb traced over her pouting bottom lip. "I envisioned these eyes looking at me." Angelus' eyes danced around her beautiful face. "I imagined what your skin smelled like—tasted like." Angelus kissed her bare shoulder. "You've devoured my every thought since the moment my eyes laid on you, Buffy Summers."

Buffy scooted closer to him, partially laying over him. "Do you have time before you go?"

With a short nod, Angelus cupped his hand around her face and kissed her with greedy hunger. Buffy shifted her leg over his waist, straddling him. Angelus pushed her hair from her shoulder's, smiling into their kiss as she lowered herself over him, taking his breath away.


	16. Chapter 16

**Wednesday Afternoon**

 **Sunnydale General Hospital**

Almost four days had passed and Angelus was still in New York cleaning up whatever mess one of his senior accountants had created.

In the morning and night, as Buffy readied herself for work and unwound from the long day, Angelus would call. The phone calls never lasted as long as either of them hoped. Angelus has frequently torn away from her to aid the 'interests' of his major account.

As he profusely apologised, Buffy was understanding. She was even understanding when his day visit turned into half a week stay.

It had been finals week at the school. Buffy now kept herself easily occupied of grading as many papers in one sitting as possible. Grading was the perfect distraction from all of her thoughts and heartache of not having Angelus near. She felt a bit pathetic for how much she missed him.

For Wednesday afternoon, Buffy decided to visit her mother in the hospital. Joyce was still under strict moderating per-Angelus' request.

Buffy stood at the foot of the hospital bed holding a fairly fake-looking wig. Behind her were mannequin heads wearing other variations of wigs.

Joyce eyed her daughter with amusement happy she was in good spirits. Giles had been filling her in on the latest news about their daughters. To say she was _surprised_ about the coupling between Buffy and their off-putting business partner was not a big enough word. She wanted to hear about Buffy's new boyfriend from her. It was the only way she'd actually believe it.

"You don't think it's too obvious?" Joyce asked sceptically eyeing the wig in Buffy's hands. "I think I look like I have a cat on my head."

Buffy smirked, "But a very well groomed cat."

"Well, that's a comfort."

"I think it's fun. We can get you a whole bunch of different wigs. You can be like—Action Mom, Sixties Mom, French Maid Mom… Maybe get a big green Grinch-looking one for Christmas…"

"I must be getting better." Joyce narrowly eyed her daughter. "You're making fun of me again."

"Well, yeah." Buffy placed the wig back over the mannequin head. "I have a lot of lost time to make up."

Joyce ran her eyes over Buffy for a moment finding her somehow different. Buffy seemed brighter than Joyce had remembered. "I think you have more important things to make up. I know you have finals to grade?"

"Don't worry about it." Buffy waved her hand.

"Well, what about your friends?"

"They're not going anywhere. Besides, I'm more into being here—and styling your beautiful new plastic dream hair."

"Fair enough," Joyce watched as Buffy combed her fingers through the wig hair looking out of the window for a moment. "So… when are you going to tell me about Angelus?"

Buffy turned her head back to her mother surprised that she knew. _Of course, Giles would tell her, duh._ "Uh, what?"

"Angelus: tall, dark, and very serious. I never thought you'd two would ever… hit it off."

"Well, we didn't at first." Buffy knew her mother disliked Angelus as much as she did—Or well, when Buffy was still hating Angelus' guts, now there was a whole new set of feelings. " _I_ mostly with the 'didn't'. When Angel wants to go out with you… he's very… persistent."

Joyce tilted her head to the side trying to decipher her daughter. "Are you saying, he _forced_ you to got out with him?"

Buffy silently looked away for a moment then shook her head, "No—sort of… But, _I_ went along with it. Somehow, Angel is able to really see what I want—even before I see it myself…" Buffy mumbled. "I did fight him tooth and nail though…"

Joyce narrowed her eyes over her daughter noticing a glow surrounding her. The smile she had been fighting lit up her entire face. It was then Joyce realised, Buffy's relationship with Angelus O'Connor was far more than just a 'fling'. "Are you… Are you in love with him?" Joyce asked.

Buffy lifted her eyes realising for the first time, she had never expressed her true feelings aloud. She has been afraid of making them 'real' when said aloud. "I am." The heavy weight that had been pressing on Buffy's chest suddenly lifted had vanished into thin air.

"He's unstable, Buffy, you know his reputation."

"He's different now. I think he…" Buffy nervously twisted her fingers, "… loves me too."

"And Riley? I assume you broke it off with him."

Still feeling terribly guilty of how she broke it off with Riley. "Riley's…" Buffy lowered her eyes unable look at Joyce, "… out of the picture."

Joyce knew there was more to _that_ particular story, but wouldn't press the subject. "I'm surprised at you, Buffy. All this time… I thought you disliked him." She shook her head and said, "All I am saying is that Angelus seems out of character for you."

"Mom—"

"—I fear that he'll break your heart. I only ever wanted you to be happy, Buffy. But I don't…" Joyce searched for the right words before losing her nerve entirely, "… I don't know if Angelus understands how precious you are—not just to me."

Buffy couldn't be mad at her mother, she had the same fears Buffy had been battling since their first date.

Moving from the foot of the bed, Buffy sat down on the edge, beside Joyce, taking her hand into her own. "I know you only want what's best for me. I know, Riley was stable—the perfect man you wanted me to be with. But…" Buffy swallowed, "… for the first time, I know what it feels like to be in love. I'm finally picturing a future that I'm not just settling for. It'll be ordinary but it'll be with _him—_ And that's what I want."

Joyce's tearful eyes danced around Buffy's face. She reached out and tucked a piece of Buffy's long blonde hair behind her ear and said, "To be honest, I never thought anyone could truly deserve you, my sweet Buffy."

Buffy's heart fluttered with love taken back by her mother's genuine words. They shared a small smile and continued talking.

 **Wednesday Night**

 **1630 Revello Drive**

Sitting on the couch with a throw blanket across her lap and a hot cup of coffee in her hand, Buffy flicked mindlessly through the television channels, waiting for something to interest her.

She placed the clicker down letting the television settle on a celebrity news channel as she reached for her cellphone. Buffy tapped the screen finding it blank. She had no missed calls.

With disappointment, Buffy placed the cell phone back down on the coffee table.

 _"_ _Our next story is the hottest entrepreneur and socialite, Cordelia Chase had been recently spotted hitting the NYC nightlife with a mister hot and dangerous…"_

Buffy's eyes turned back to the television watching a gorgeous curvy brunette woman hanging on a man's arm. The man she had been groping looked vaguely like Angelus. His face was hidden in the darkness, but Buffy knew those board shoulders anywhere.

The air in Buffy's lungs escaped from her chest. Her mouth dried from leaving it open with shock. Her entire body went numb of any feeling.

She barely heard the ringing of her cellphone as all sound drained from her ears.

Buffy shook herself back catching her breath when she finally realised the cellphone on the coffee table had been ringing.

Without thought, Buffy reached over for the cell phone and pressed a number to listen to the voicemail message that had been left.

 _"_ _It's me_." Buffy knew who, 'it's me' was by his deep velvet voice that always sent a shiver down her spine. " _You must be busy or asleep since you didn't pick up. I just… I needed to hear your voice. I miss you…"_ There was a lull of silence until he continued to talk. _"I'll be arriving back to California on Friday afternoon. Come to Los Angeles, I want to take you somewhere special. I left my apartment key on the nightstand on my side of the bed. Until then, my love."_

Buffy looked down at the cell phone and replayed the message again. Her gaze turned back to the television screen that was still talking about Cordelia and her mystery man, who she had been spotted with for nearly a week now.

Buffy hated herself for doubting her trust in Angelus because she did trust him. He wouldn't betray her like that, despite his past history. Angelus O'Connor was a changed man and Buffy was sure of it. She picked up the clicker and turned off the television having seen enough skewered lies.


	17. Chapter 17

**Friday Afternoon**

 **Los Angeles, California**

 **Hyperion Lofts**

Entering the beautiful building which was formally a hotel turned into lofts, Buffy stared up at the high ceiling awestruck by the magnificent chandelier. Unsurprising to Buffy, Angelus owned this elegant place.

Holding the key to his loft in her hand, Buffy eyed the attendees standing at the front desk. An attractive man with brown short hair and kind eyes moved around the counter towards Buffy. "You must be Miss Buffy Summers."

Buffy looked at the man taken back, "Uh, yeah, hi—yeah, that's me."

His smile widened as he approached her. Buffy ran her eyes over him, he was tall and wore a multicoloured zoot suit. "Oh, my…" He wrapped his arms around the petite woman giving her a tight bearhug. "You're her! You're really her! You're the little blondie who has stolen Angelcakes' heart."

Buffy's surprised expression slowly melted into a deeply confused frown. "Hi?"

"Oh," He sighed holding his hand over his heart. "You're _everything_ Angelus said you were!"

"You know Angel? Angel talks about me?" She fought the quickening pace of her heartbeat; pounding in her chest.

"Oh, does he! The man _can't stop_ talking about you!" The man held his hand over his heart bowing his head to Buffy and said, "I'm sorry, I've forgotten to introduce myself during all of this bliss! I'm Lorne. I manage this fine establishment. Are you looking for Mr Tall, Dark and Handsome?"

Buffy nodded her head, "Uh, yeah, he said he was coming back today. He's been in New York on business…" Buffy frowned, "… but you don't really care about that… Uh, anyway, he told me to go to his apartment and wait for him… He wanted to make a day of it. I haven't been in LA in ages… Sorry, I'm rambling."

"And it's adorable!" Lorne grinned in love with love. "Oh, sweet-cheeks, you can take the stairs but the elevators are much quicker. And I know you're eager to see our Angelcakes. If you just take that elevator right over there, that nice man with heavenly, dark eyes will help you get to where you want to be."

"Thank you, Lorne," Buffy said following his direction when she heard his voice again causing her to pause mid-step.

Lorne smiled at her kindly and said, " _Thank you_." Buffy looked at him, taken aback by the sincerity in his voice. "You've brought Angelus such happiness. You are his entire world, Buffy."

Unsure how to respond to something Angelus had never told her himself, Buffy felt terribly awkward under Lorne's eyes.

"Now go, go," Lorne shooed her away.

Buffy nodded her head and continued onward to the elevator meeting another man standing by.

 **Loft 10**

Standing outside the door, Buffy stared at the golden numbers. The butterflies in the pit of her stomach fluttered and danced inside.

With a deep breath, forcing herself to be calm and prepared, Buffy poked the key Angelus had left her before his trip into the lock and turned the handle before entering.

Entering the apartment, Buffy was instantly washed with Angelus' familiar scent which seemed to follow him everywhere. She closed her eyes memorising the scent into her membrane.

Closing the door behind her, Buffy noticed the loft was particularly dark, only lit with a dim yellow-tinted light coming from what she figured was the bedroom.

Her eyes danced around the room, running her fingers over the books and books on the shelves. Buffy noticed a small open book sitting on the coffee table. She went over to it and noticed it was a sketchbook and the drawing staring back at her was an unfinished piece of Buffy's blissfully asleep. _Does he draw me?_ She wondered how many other times he had tried to capture her image.

"Angel?" Buffy softly called out his name and started for towards the room with the dim light on. "Angel?" She called out his name again, holding out her hand to open the partially closed door.

Buffy stepped into the bedroom and faintly smiled, noticing everything was in its rightful place, the furniture was somewhat Gothic and old-fashioned but very elegant, like him.

She laid a hand over a shirt was thrown across a chair wondering what rush he had been in to not hang it up. _That's not like him... Maybe he was just very tired from his flight._

Turning around to face the bed, expecting to see him nestled under the covers, Buffy smiled and said, "Angel, I thought you'd be—" The words died on Buffy's lips when her eyes fell over a gorgeous woman sitting up against the headboard, holding the dark maroon coloured bed sheet over her curvy body. It was obvious she was naked underneath the bed sheet.

She smugly smirked at Buffy unfazed by her promiscuous position on the bed. Her dark brown hair was tousled in long beautiful waves. Her naked tan skin glowed under the dim light. "You must be Buffy," she said letting the snobbish, triumphant smile tug at her lips.

Buffy felt her heart drop to the floor and crushed by an anvil. She stood there unable to speak or move; she couldn't even breathe.

"Angelus is out at the moment, it's too bad though, we all could've had a whole lot of fun last night after _our_ very long flight. He's a wildcat in bed, isn't he?" Her smile widened watching the heartbreak and horror spreading across Buffy's features. The brunette woman ran her brown eyes over Buffy's petite body and shrugged, "I thought you'd be taller. When Angelus described you… I don't know, I just had a… _different_ image in my head. I mean, you're _adorable_ —a little plain but attractive enough to one day carry Angelus' babies. He has this plan…" she chuckled and frowned noticing the swell of tears welling in Buffy's green unblinking eyes. "Oh, no, Buffy, did you think Angelus is in _love_ with _you_? Oh, that's so sweet…" she held a hand over her heart.

Needing to get out of the loft, Buffy backed away towards the bedroom door never hearing the brunette woman's teasing taunts.

She picked up her pocketbook and quickly walked to the loft's front door when it suddenly opened.

Angelus stood on the other side looking down at Buffy with surprise. "Buffy? Just let me put my things down and we can..." Angelus noticed her horrified and anguished expression and started to frown with concern. "What is it?" He felt his worry overtake him. "Are you okay? Is Joyce okay? What's wrong?" He asked, setting down the black suitcase down at his feet.

Buffy jerked away from his touch, "Get away from me."

"Buffy? I…" Angelus started to shake his head with confusion. "What is it?"

"Angelus?" Angelus's expression sunk with realisation and raised his eyes to the bedroom door to see Cordelia Chase, a popular New York City-based lingerie designer and a woman known to be Angelus' longstanding mistress in the doorway of the bedroom holding the wrapped bed sheet around her beautiful body. "Are you coming _back_ to bed?"

Tearing his eyes from Cordelia, Angelus looked down at Buffy, who was on the verge of tears. He shook his head in denial, "No, Buffy, it's not what you think."

"I can't do this right now," Buffy said unable to form two thoughts together. "I'm sorry, I can't." She pushed Angelus out of her way and went to the elevator where a line formed. Impatient to wait possessed with desperation to escape, Buffy noticed a long stairway leading straight to the front entry.

Angelus stared after her petrified of the appalling thoughts running through Buffy's head. "Buffy, stop—wait!" He shouted to her.

"Angelus—" Cordelia began.

"— _Get out!_ " He ordered slamming the door closed and chased after Buffy, who was now halfway down the steps when Angelus finally caught up with her.

* * *

"Buffy! Buffy—Buffy!" Angelus called after as he raced down the stairs to catch her wrist in his hand. "Please, stop, let me explain."

Coolly, Buffy ripped her wrist from his grasp and glared at him letting her heartbreak turn into anger. "I'm not ready to talk to you yet."

"Please, just let me explain—"

"—No, I don't want to hear your excuses or, or how you're _so_ _sorry_ because you're not. I should've known… I _knew_ this about you. I saw you and her together on tv show the other night… And I thought that's not my Angel. He wouldn't do that to me." Buffy laughed at herself for how foolish and naive she had been. "But it was. I was crazy to think that you could change—That somehow _I_ could change you."

Angelus shook his head refusing to let her think the worst of him. "Please, Buffy, I had no idea that she was here. I don't know _why_ she's here. When I left New York, I came back—"

"—With her." Buffy finished his thought. Angelus stood straight shaking his head but before he could explain she continued, "I know who she is, Angel. You're an investor in her company. She's Cordelia Chase of _Cordelia Chase's Intimates_. You can find her overpriced underwear in every _Macy's_ nationwide." Buffy released a scornful laugh disappointed in her own stupidity. "I've always known this about you—The women… You could never just have one. And I'm the idiot that fell for your routine."

"That's not true. Don't say that. Everything, we shared—everything _I_ shared with you is the truth. It's always been you." He could feel her drifting further out of his reach.

Processing his heartfelt words, Buffy released another tearful laugh and said, "You're good. You're really good, Angel. You almost had there."

Feeling his heart begin to shatter, Angelus was very close to going down onto his knees and beg her to believe him—to _trust_ him. "Buffy—"

"—What are you gonna say? What were you thinking? How _sorry_ are you? How much you _really_ love me but were too scared to tell me to my face?" Her eyes stoned over with blazing anger. "Nothing you can say right now is going to make it better. You blew it. I'm finished. I want out."

It took a moment to process her hateful words when Angelus looked up to see Buffy nearing the door, breezing right past Lorne, who had been trying to stall her.

"Don't walk away from this," Angelus said jumping into her path.

"Get out of my way." She began to move past him when he blocked her off again.

"No, I want to be in your way. I want…" Angelus swallowed working up every ounce of his courage to somehow keep her with him, "… I want to fight with you, Buffy. I want to follow you into every room of the house as you shout and call me a bastard because of a fight that was originally about putting the dishes away and that somehow it all turned against me."

Buffy stared at him feeling her broken heart pound in her chest.

She was not running away from him, Angelus took a small step closer, careful not to spook her. "I want to wake up every morning, with you racing against the clock because you overslept again after a night of making love. And I try to keep you in bed with me but somehow you're always able to escape." Angelus took another small step closer, now towering over Buffy. Her eyes were on him. They were wide and glassy, filled with unshed tears. "I want to bring our children to birthday parties at places with ridiculous names like _Wacky Tacky._ "

Buffy felt a tear slip down her cheek to her chin. She shook her head refusing to fall into his arms. "Please don't." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Don't what? Don't love you? I've tried Buffy. I've tried so hard. But I can't stop. For three years I've thought of only you." Angelus reached out and touched his hand to hold against her cheek. "I want my life to be with you."

Lifting her green eyes to his, Buffy's lip parted feeling her heart shatter when she quietly said, "I don't."

"Buffy," Angelus sighed her name as he released a devastated breath.

Stepping back out of his reach, Buffy looked at him in the eyes and said, "I don't want you in my life anymore."

Numb with pain, unable to move, Angelus watched her walk out the front door and she never looked back at him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Saturday Morning**

 **1630 Revello Drive**

"Hey, Buf!" Willow called out as she entered the house with two coffees in a carrier and a bag of doughnuts. Late the night before, Willow had received a phone call from Buffy. Buffy hadn't said much about the weekend away in Los Angeles had fallen through.

Willow closed the front door with the heel of her shoe and rounded into the living room where she found Buffy sitting on the couch with her legs tucked under herself. "Buffy?" Willow entered the living room, setting the coffees and doughnuts down on the coffee table and sat down across from her friend. "Are you okay?"

Buffy blinked somewhat startled by the other presence in the room with her. So lost in her own thoughts, Buffy hadn't heard Willow as she entered the house.

"What happened with Angelus? Is he still in New York? I thought you were in LA?"

Willow watched the sadness claim Buffy's face as she silently shook her head. "I don't think I'll be seeing him again," Buffy said with a whispering voice.

"Not see him again? Buf, I thought things were going really well. I thought… you loved him."

"That's the thing, love only works when the one you love, loves you back." Buffy took a deep breath swallowing the tears clogging her throat. "Angel never loved me. Somewhere I lost sight of who he really was. I thought, he really seems like he cares about me, so maybe he changed and he really does love me." Buffy shook her head wiping away the fallen tear. "I was so wrong. I was just… supposed help continue the O'Connor lineage. No love required."

Willow shook her head in disbelief, "No, Buffy, Angelus does love you—"

"—Don't," Buffy held up her hand interrupting Willow. "It's okay, Will, you don't need to do that. You don't need to make excuses for him or tell me that I just misunderstood because I didn't. It's probably for the best. In the long run, I don't think I'd be able to take it; Angel sneaking off to 'business meetings', while I stay home with the children pretending I don't know what he's really doing. That's no way to live."

Taking a moment to truly digest Buffy's heartbreak, Willow slowly nodded in agreement though she still felt differently. But for now, Buffy needed her to agree with her and be angry at Angelus and that's exactly what Willow will do.

"I think maybe… you're right." Willow bit back her true opinions and portrayed the best friend Buffy needed. "I mean—I tried to hope for the best, but… I'm sorry." Willow truly meant it. "It must be horrible."

A faint smile failed to tug at Buffy's lips. "Oh, I think, 'horrible' is still coming. Right now it's… worse." Her green eyes reddened and swelled with tears which started to trickle down her cheeks. "Right now… I'm just trying to breathe."

"Oh, Buffy…" Willow stood from the chair and sat down beside Buffy wrapping her arms around the petite woman. Buffy covered her mouth unable to stop her tears from coming down her face in waves. The arm wrapped around Buffy's shoulder's tightened as Buffy laid her head on Willow's shoulder.

 **Last Thursday Night**

 **1630 Revello Drive**

"And peanut butter! Preferably crunchy!"

"Got it!" Angelus stood straight from his bending position in front of the refrigerator. His arms piled with food. He kicked refrigerator closed with the heel of his foot and ran back into the living room where Buffy had been waiting for him.

Angelus knelt down on the large spread of throw blankets and pillows across the living room floor. Buffy finished a button of the oversized men's black coloured dress shirt which covered her naked body.

Sitting down, letting the food drop from his arms, Angelus immediately opened the pint of ice cream and started to dip a spoon into it.

Buffy smiled as she bit into a strawberry, she watched Angelus savour the taste of the ice cream. "I think I created a cookie-dough-fudge-mint-chip monster. Didn't I tell you it was heavenly?"

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you." Angelus smiled back and fed her a spoonful of ice cream.

Buffy closed her eyes, "Mmm," she leant forward kissing his mouth. "This is good." She placed a strawberry between his lips.

"Really, _really_ good," Angelus chewed and shifted his sitting position to lean back against the couch like Buffy.

Chewing the chocolate bar, strawberry sandwich she had concocted, Buffy laid her head on Angelus' shoulder, feeling completely relaxed.

Angelus turned his eyes downward to her blonde hair and smiled pressing his mouth over the top of her head.

"You wear this a lot," Buffy said, tracing her finger over the silver ring on his finger. "Does it mean something?" She waited patiently for his reply.

Angelus smirked and said, "Yes, it was my father's. It's called a Claddagh ring. In Ireland its tradition to exchange these rings as a sign of devotion." He relished the feel of her head resting against his shoulder as she eyed the ring with fascination. "The hands represent friendship, the crown represents loyalty. The heart, well, you know…" Angelus took off the ring and turned it so that the heart faced towards him. "When worn with the heart pointing towards you, it means you belong to somebody."

Tilting her chin upwards, Buffy accepted his kiss. It should've made her weary of how normal it felt to be with Angelus in this sort of setting. It felt like they've done this a million times and this evening was just like any other ordinary evening—just a relaxing evening filled with snacks.

As the kiss deepened, the ice cream left on Angelus' spoon melted slightly and spilt over his muscular tanned chest. "Mm!" Angelus laughed into their kiss before breaking it off. "Cold, cold, cold!"

"Oh, honey, let me help you," Buffy leant forward and ran her tongue over his chest, licking up the ice cream. Angelus laughed placing the pint of ice cream aside before grabbing her face to direct her kiss to his mouth.

Locked in a kiss, Angelus blindly felt around for the bowl of _Hersey Kisses_ he had brought with him. Finding the bowl, Angelus broke away from the kiss and began to unwrap the chocolate silver foil wrapping and popped it into his mouth.

Buffy laid her head on his chest watching him. "Can I have one?"

With a nod, Angelus began to unwrap another _Hersey Kiss_ and held it to Buffy's mouth to feed it to her. "Open your mouth."

Buffy smiled and parted her lips accepting the piece of candy.

Angelus hesitated for a moment then popped the piece of chocolate into his mouth and laughed watching Buffy's look of surprise.

"Hey!" Buffy whined unable to stop of the growing grin on her face, "That's not nice."

"Okay, okay, here you go." Angelus eased his laughter and unravelled another _Hersey Kiss._ Again, Angelus held the chocolate at her lips and hesitated for a moment then popped it into his mouth.

"Angel!" Buffy playfully slapped his chest as he laughed hysterically.

Angelus laid back grinning as he chewed on the chocolate. "I'm sorry," he kissed her pouting lips then opened another piece of chocolate. "Okay, seriously this time," Angelus calmed his laughter and looked at her fighting the grin tugging at his lips. "Buffy, would you like a piece of chocolate?"

Buffy eyed him suspiciously and shook her head, "No, I don't trust you."

"Oh, don't say that." Angelus rolled onto his side, tangling his legs with hers. "C'mon, babe, open your mouth. _Please_ , I promise not to trick you."

Pursing her lips, Buffy gave him a once over, making a decision. She eyed the chocolate he held again at her lips. He gave her his best innocent expression that could melt even the coldest heart. Buffy sighed heavily and slowly parted her lips.

Angelus held the piece of chocolate close to her mouth for a moment watching her eyes travel from his to the candy held at her mouth.

Letting his smile widen, Angelus, popped the piece of chocolate into his mouth and laughed. "Angel!" Buffy pretended to be insulted and rolled over the top of him, straddling his lap.

Angelus cupped her cheek, feeling her long beach wavy hair over the back of his hand. He chewed on the chocolate piece and leant forward, brushing his chocolate flavoured lips over hers.

Smiling into the kiss, Buffy's wrists draped around his neck. Angelus' hands slid down her shirted back to her naked thighs and began to feel her body underneath the oversized shirt.

Buffy's fingers tangled into his hair as the kiss deepened, fully tasting the chocolate he deprived her of. She could feel the rumbles of his laughter in his chest and felt her heart pound inside of her chest, in love with its perfect sound.

Angelus wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled her onto her back, never breaking the jovial kiss.

 **Sunday Afternoon**

 **Sunnydale General Hospital**

Closing the cardigan sweater tighter around herself, Buffy entered the hospital knowing today was the day Joyce was to be released.

Her eyes tossed over to the nurse's station. They gave her small smiles that Buffy couldn't give back. Her heart still hurt. She feared there wasn't a smile left inside of her.

Yesterday morning with Willow, Buffy had fully come to the understanding that she shouldn't be with Angelus—no matter how much she wanted to. Everything in her body ached for him; from her fingertips to her heart, she fought the feeling of 'needing' him.

 _If you go back to him, you'll only start this whole heartbreak monstrosity all over again._ Buffy had told herself over and over again. _Angelus is finished with you._

She closed her eyes envisioning the future she had imagined over the last few weeks. It was a future where she was happily in love with Angelus and they were surrounded by children they were crazy for. But as she envisioned that image in her mind, it became darker and bleak.

"Buffy?"

Buffy shook herself from her mind and quickly masked her depression as her eyes lifted to Giles' face.

"This is an unexpected surprise. Since I thought you were in Los Angeles."

"Uh, yeah, there was a… change of plans…" Buffy frowned swallowing her sorrow. "Where's Mom?"

Giles slowly eyed his stepdaughter easily seeing there was a deeper problem. Buffy was never good at masking her emotions. He knew without a single doubt this was an unhappy woman standing in front of him. From experience, he knew getting Buffy to talk about her sorrow's was an entirely different matter. It was like prying steel metal bolted to the wall with bare hands. Luckily for Giles, he knew just want to do to at least soften her trapped mouth.

"Your mother is with the doctor. They'll be together for a little while. Would you care for some tea? As you know this hospital has a lovely café."

With a shrug, Buffy said, "Sure."

 **Outside Hospital Café**

The Californian sun beamed in the blue sky, creeping under the shaded set of trees where Buffy and Giles sat under outside the hospital café.

Giles stirred the plastic spoon into the ceramic cup watching as Buffy stared blankly into the coffee mug held between her hands.

He smirked, "Always a coffee drinker."

Buffy lifted her eyes from the coffee to Giles, "I like coffee."

Giles rose a high knowing brow, "You should at least incorporate _some_ tea into your life. Your father is English for god's sake."

Giles watched a faint momentary smile flash across her face then disappear.

"I take it, Angelus is still in New York." He continued.

Silently, Buffy shook her head.

"Angelus is _not_ in New York but in LA and yet you're here?" Giles watched the sadness on his daughter's face thicken. "What happened Buffy?"

Buffy silently stared down at the coffee between her hands.

"Buffy, you can talk to me, love." He quietly encouraged her.

"I ended it."

Giles failed to hide his surprise from his face. "I'm surprised."

"You shouldn't be." Her eyes fell back down to the coffee in her hands. "I thought you and Mom would be happy about it."

"Well, I can't speak for your mother but I'm rather surprised. I had the impression that you were happy with O'Connor. May I ask what changed?"

Buffy was quiet for a long while. Giles had begun to think that she wasn't going to respond at all until she opened her mouth and softly said, "That's just the thing, he _hasn't_ changed. In New York, he was with… he wasn't… faithful." She let out a sarcastic laugh replaying her own words in her mind over again. "Giles, I can't just be a glorified mistress—No matter how much I…" Buffy trailed off, forcing herself not to confess her unyielding love.

"Buffy, you were never a 'glorified mistress'," Giles told her, taking off his glasses and looked at her. "Whatever you _thought_ had happened in New York simply isn't true."

"Were you there?" Her voice dripped with impatience.

Giles gave her a small smile, "My dear girl, that man is head over heels for you." He took note of her unconvinced expression. "That day when your mother had first admitted into the hospital, Angelus was with us—"

"—I remember," Buffy remembered that day perfectly.

"Yes, well, Angelus was with us at the gallery having a _chat_ with me. And it wasn't about business… It was about you."

Buffy picked up her chin, eyeing her stepfather curiously.

Giles continued, "Angelus had come to me to ask me for your hand in marriage—"

"—I don't wanna hear this." Buffy shook her head unable to take any more heartbreak.

"You've got to."

"I know the story, Giles."

Giles shook his head, "No, you really don't. There is so much that you need to know about the man you are pushing away… that man you _love_."

Reluctantly, Buffy closed her mouth and listened.

"Angelus never had an interest in investing in the gallery. He was gentleman enough to go through the motions of an inquiring investment but we both knew nothing was to come of it. In fact, he had given word to several other investors—encouraging them to go into business with us. That night, you remember that night?" Giles eyed his stepdaughter. "He surprised us with contracts with _Wolfram & Hart;_ nearly straight after he had just given our business cards and recommendations for other companies. But that night we officially signed the papers after the showing. The point is Buffy… it was all because of you. You're the _reason—_ the only single reason _Wolfram & Hart_ is in business with us. It was his way of getting close to you. Buffy, the man has been in love with you from the start."

"Stop it," Buffy told him unable to fight the quiver in her chin.

Giles reached across the table, holding his hand around her forearm. "You love him. Angelus is that once in a lifetime."

"He lied to me." Buffy ignored the tears welling in her eyes.

"Did you ever give him a chance to explain himself?" Giles eyed her knowingly. His daughter was hardheaded and he knew, once Buffy had her mind set, it was nearly impossible to have it change. "You shut down, Buffy. It's always been a fault of yours. When you don't want to hear something, you push it as far away as possible as you jump to your conclusions. If you love this man, totally and completely, _why_ the bleeding hell are torturing yourself?

Buffy was left speechless wondering the same thing.

Giles stood from the chair saying all that he needed to say. As he started back towards the hospital entrance, he paused, placing his hand on Buffy's shoulder. "A word of advice: never turn your back on extraordinary love. He's the _One_ , Buffy." He gave her shoulder a soft pat and reentered the hospital not exciting Buffy to follow him in.

Buffy sat frozen in her seat at the table staring down at her coffee still nestled between her palms. Her mind replayed Giles' words over and over again. She felt her heart pounding in her chest and could hear every breath she took with perfect clarity. _What are you going to do about it?_ Buffy wondered to herself. _What are you going to do?_


	19. Chapter 19

**Last Tuesday Morning**

 **Carnmore, Galway, Ireland**

Effortlessly weaving around the crowd to his driver, dressed in a fine black suit and sunglasses. Angelus did not utter a word as he passed the driver his black suitcase and led the way to the slick black Mercedes parked against the kerb outside the airport.

Angelus slid into the backseat and sat back taking out his cellphone from his pocket.

"Where to, sir?" The driver asked.

Angelus lifted his dark eyes to the rear mirror, staring right back at the driver and said, "The O'Connor estate."

The driver gave a short nod and put the car into gear.

Angelus released a deep breath and opened the cell phone to its main page. He tapped on the small 'Photos' icon and scrolled down to until selecting the photograph he had been searching for.

The stern expression etched in his features slowly shifted into a small smile as he memorised the photograph in front of him. It was of Buffy. They had been sitting outside at the _Expresso Pump_ drinking coffee and splitting a pastry. She held a mug between her hands and smiled over the rim of the coffee at him. In her green eyes, there was a look of love swirling inside them. It was a look, if Angelus could he would relive over and over again.

She was the reason he was suddenly in Ireland. During the trip to New York and the drama with Cordelia, Angelus decided right then and there that he was going to make Buffy his forever.

Before his father had passed away, he had left Angelus one thing that was far more precious than the O'Connor fortune and business. It was his mother's Claddagh ring.

Knowing this father, who had been quite a paranoid man, Angelus' mother's ring was locked in buried deep into the history and riches of Ireland. Angelus only had a few days to find the ring. He'd have to create some sort of explanation for Buffy of his reasoning for being away for so long. _Give her the ring and she'll understand._ Angelus smirked and turned his attention out the window, suddenly wondering how Buffy would like Ireland.

His eyes travelled to the top of a large green grass hill when an idea popped into his head. _Before leaving Ireland, purchase the cottage on top of the hill. Buffy would love that._ Angelus mentally noted.

 **Thursday Morning**

 **Los Angeles, California**

 **Hyperion Lofts**

 **Bar**

It had been days since Buffy had walked out on him—Or at least, Angelus thought it had been days, without her in his life all the hours felt as if they bled together into a swamp of crimson mud.

Angelus sat on the stool his hands head in his hands and an empty Whisky glass placed in front of him and the Whisky bottle beside that.

The soft chatter behind was easily ignored, though Angelus wanted to hurt everyone around him who was not as miserable as him.

 _This is all your fault._ Angelus blamed himself for the fallout with his love. _If you were just honest with her from the every beginning…_

"Angelus O'Connor."

Angelus' ears perked to the soft sound a feminine voice behind him.

He hadn't lifted his head to see who had decided to sit beside him, nor did he care.

"My, my how the mighty have fallen."

Angelus knew that voice and the pure sarcasm in her voice. He picked up his head and turned his tired miserable eyes to the soft voice and frowned, "Darla."

Darla smiled, tilting her head slightly to the side. "What happened to you?"

Angelus laughed to himself, suddenly realising what Darla had felt when he had rejected her. "I fell in love."

Slowly, Darla nodded her head with understanding. "And she rejected you?" Her eyebrow cocked slightly.

Swallowing his sorrow, Angelus nodded, "Yeah."

Angelus half expected her to use his heartbreak against him as revenge for all the terrible things he had done to her, but she didn't. In fact, Darla didn't say anything for a long while. She watched him pour another glass of Whisky and down it in a single gulp. "So…" she began, "… what are you going to do about it?"

Angelus frowned and turned his eyes to her with confusion, "Do about what?"

A small smile started to tug at her lips, "How are you going to get the girl back?" Darla found herself amused by his bewilderment. "I've known you Angelus for a very long time and not once have you ever…" she eyed her surroundings for a moment, "… sat alone at a bar, mourning the loss of a woman—especially of woman you're in love with. In fact, I didn't think it was possible for _you_ to _love_. She must be really something. A supermodel? Some gorgeous socialite…?" Darla held her chin in her hand.

"A teacher," Angelus replied with a hint of a pained smile. "Buffy's a high school English teacher."

"Really?" Darla was genuinely surprised of how normal this 'Buffy' sounded compared to Angelus' luxurious lifestyle she knew he lived. "She sounds very… normal."

"That's what I like best about her."

"What happened?"

"I told her to come here because I needed to see her as soon as my plane landed but…" Angelus swallowed, "Buffy got here before me and found Cordy in my bed naked." Angelus buried his face in his hands, "The betrayal in her eyes…" Angelus could easily see the tears in Buffy's green eyes in his mind. "God, Darla, I didn't do anything." He pleaded to his former lover. "I swear, I would never cheat on her but she didn't believe me. I told her, I wanted to be with her forever and she said, no. I ruined the one good that's ever happened to me." Angelus wiped his tired eyes. "I should've told her from the very beginning that I love her."

Sympathetically, Darla eyed him and said, "You probably should have. Why was Cordy even there?"

"I told her I found a woman I love and I wanted to marry her and... I wanted a real life with her—with Buffy. I want a normal life with Buffy."

"And the bitch took it upon herself to end it your relationship." Darla easily pieced together. "Hm, makes what I did like child's play." Sarcasm seeped in her words.

Angelus swallowed with guilt remembering easily the horrible way he had broken his 'relationship' with Darla off.

A small smile tugged at Darla's lips not wanting Angelus to feel the same amount of pain as she had. It didn't seem right. "What are you going to do about it?" She asked again.

"Nothing. Buffy doesn't want to see me. She hates me."

"I don't believe that. If this is the woman you want and this is the woman you're in love with then why the hell, Angelus are you still sitting here? If all that you are saying is true and this Buffy makes you the best person you could ever hope to be then why are you just… throwing that away? Because you're scared she'll fight you at first? Are you afraid of the challenge of getting her back?"

For the first time, Angelus picked up his head and looked at Darla in the eyes with complete attention.

"If you really and truly love her, if she's the one, then you don't stop fighting for her. You don't quit and bury your sorrows in Whisky. There aren't any boundaries. You never go too far… You are Angelus O'Connor. Start acting like it."

Angelus raised his eyes to Darla breathing in deeply as he began to pull himself together.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thursday Afternoon**

 **Last Day of School**

 **Sunnydale High School**

 **Classroom B-214 (Senior English)**

The final minutes of the last day of school couldn't tick fast enough.

Sitting at her desk, Buffy gazed out the window, distracted by her own thoughts. She could see students out on the green lawn tossing a frisbee back and forth, while others talked under the trees, all waiting for the bell to ring.

In her classroom, the students conversed amongst themselves as they signed each other's yearbooks. Some sat on top of the desks tossing a baseball stolen from gym back and forth. Buffy didn't care. All she could think about was the hole where her heart used to be.

For weeks, Giles' words replayed over and over in her head. She knew there was no going back despite her stepfather's wise advice. Everything she began to build with Angelus had crumbled to the ground. Buffy knew she had shut herself down and came to the painful conclusion that she needed to be done with Angelus O'Connor—no matter how much it agonised her.

 _Okay, Buf, you need to get over him. You did the crying thing and ate the ice cream thing and now it's time to… get over it._ Buffy ordered herself. _Angel is gone. He never… loved you. Pull your shit together and move on—Angel certainly has._

"Miss Summers?"

Buffy blinked from her thoughts and turned her eyes to the blonde haired teenager standing in front the desk, easily masking her personal issues from the teen.

"Yes, uh, hi, Harmony, is there something you needed?"

Harmony smiled bashfully for a moment tightening the yearbook in her arms. "Um… yeah—err—sort of…" Buffy watched her take a deep breath calming her nerves. "I just… I just want to say thank you."

Buffy couldn't help but look surprised.

"I know, I probably wasn't your 'favourite' student… Most of the people around here think I'm pretty light-headed, but you never did. In fact, you were the only one who pushed me." Harmony raised her eyes to Buffy and gave her a small smile. "I know, I never really acted like I wanted to be here but… your class was my favourite. I mean, I read every book and wrote every paper you assigned. I didn't really do that for my other classes." Harmony bashfully smiled at her favourite teacher, "Just… thank you for believing in me, Miss Summers and… thank you for always dressing fabulously—I mean really, your style is impeccable."

Buffy felt her breath escape between her lips astonished by the teenager standing in front of her.

Harmony awkwardly smiled and held out the maroon yearbook in her hand towards Buffy, "Sign my yearbook?"

A large genuine smile crossed Buffy's face. She nodded taking the yearbook from Harmony's hand then grabbed a pen tossed on the desk.

 **End of the Day**

 **Sunnydale High School Parking Lot**

Following the herd of excited students out of the building, Buffy met Willow at the flagpole. Their plan was to head to the _Expresso Pump_ and hop up on all the sugar they could withstand. Willow wanted to use that opportunity to knock some sense into her best friend. She hated watching Buffy mope around and the amount of ice cream she had witnessed her eat was nauseating. But knowing the Buffy as long as she has, it'll take a hard 'resolve' face to get her butt into gear.

"Hey, you ready?" Willow looked up from her cellphone after texting Tara, her girlfriend to meet them at the coffee house.

Buffy adjusted the strap of one of the three tote bags filled with lesson plans and extra papers on her shoulder. She nodded her head and lifted her eyes to see Harmony giving her a sweet smile as she found her group of friends standing near the kerb before going to their cars.

"Uh, yeah, crap, where are my keys?" Buffy frowned searching the tote bags with frustration.

Willow smirked and turned her eyes to straight ahead and froze, "Um, Buffy,"

"Hold on a sec, Will," Buffy continued to look for the car keys.

"Buffy," Willow said her name again never wavering her eyes from their fixed wide staring straight ahead.

Buffy looked up from the tote bag and frowned with annoyance. "What?" She said with impatience.

Willow did not respond but pointed her finger into the direction she had been staring at.

Buffy turned her head and gasped a small breath recognising Angelus standing in the middle of the crowds of students exiting the campus.

He stood under the bright summer sun. His serious and yet, deeply soulful dark eyes were fixed on her face.

"Why is he here?" Buffy said finally finding her voice.

"I don't know. Go ask him." Willow said with a small smile.

"I can't." Buffy felt numb as the entire aching heart began to break into pieces all over again. "I don't want to talk to him."

Willow frowned, "Yes, you do. Go." She began to remove the tote bags from Buffy's shoulders. "Go." Willow softly encouraged her friend.

Buffy took a deep breath and started towards Angelus. She felt her shock morph into anger, reminding herself of the reason why they were in this mess in the first place. _Yeah, Buffy, be angry. Stick to anger and don't even think about how cute he looks with that pouting frown—You are pissed off!_ Buffy's conscious reminded herself. _Be pissed off! The dirt-bag you're in love with cheated on you with a bimbo and you're pissed off about it!_

Harmony and her ring of friends, as well as other students, turned their curious attention to the beloved teacher and the gorgeous mystery man dressed in black.

Angelus met her halfway before stopping standing an arm's length from the blonde haired woman. He had almost forgotten how breathtakingly beautiful she looked under the sunlight. He loved how the sunshine haloed around her head.

 _This is it._ Angelus heard the whispering voice in the back of his mind again. _This is your only chance to get her back. You gave her space. Hopefully, she's calmed down a bit and rationally thought about everything… Just be honest with her. Be honest._

Angelus swallowed and opened his mouth to say, "You were right. I did go to New York to see Cordelia. But…" he watched her beautiful features harden, "… it wasn't for the reasons you think. She was threatening to drop our multi-million dollar deal—breaching our contract because… I didn't love her. She tried to get back at me by sleeping with my employee to make me jealous and when that didn't work… she followed me here and threatened to break our deal."

Buffy did not respond. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She could hear her breathing loud and clear in her ears.

"I dropped the contract. It had effectively been terminated that day."

"Then why did it take you so long to come back?" Buffy watched Angelus' eyes lower to the ground with guilt. "What? You needed to wine and dine her to realise that you didn't love her? You wanted to sleep with her just one more time before breaking your contract?"

Angelus released a heavy breath and stuffed his hand into his pocket, fishing for his mother's Claddagh ring in his pocket. He had been in Ireland tracking down the ring his father, who had placed the ring in a highly secured safety deposit box. His father had sent him on a wild goose chase across Ireland, only to find the ring in a safety deposit box in the small city of Bangor. 215.616 miles north of his home city of Galway. "I was getting something," Angelus muttered.

Buffy wrapped her arms around herself missing Angelus low mumbles and continued, "There isn't anything stopping you from being with her if that's what you really want—"

"—You." He said lifted his eyes back to her face and took another step towards her, "You're stopping me. I never wanted her. I never wanted anyone. I just didn't love, Buffy, I never cared." Angelus took another small step, careful not to her spook her.

"And now you care?" Buffy eyed him sceptically.

"I never gave you a reason to trust me. But, I'm asking you to trust me now. Trust me when I say, I just don't _care—_ I _love."_ Angelus nervously clenched his jaw. _"_ I don't know to express the depth of my love for you." He dropped his hands to his sides. "There aren't enough words in the dictionary to describe my dreams for our future. They don't do it justice. So I'll prove it to you, every day for the rest of our lives. I'll prove to you that I love you with all of my heart and that you can count on me."

Buffy felt the tears filling her eyes being to slowly trickle down her cheek to her chin.

Angelus pulled out his mother's Claddagh ring from his pocket and held it out to her between his forefinger and thumb. "Please, give me another chance. I won't let you down. I won't break your heart. Please, Buffy, let me love you the way you deserve."

Buffy didn't move as she stared into Angelus' pleading dark eyes that were desperate for her love.

"C'mon, Miss S! Give him a chance!" Students shouted from the crowd now formed around the couple.

"Go for it, Miss Summers!" Another student called out creating a wave of excited cheers.

Willow tearfully laughed as the hoots and hollers from the students grew as they encouraged the beloved Senior English teacher to give in to the gorgeous mystery man.

Buffy's lips parted softly letting a soft silent breath escape from her lungs. She stepped forward, taking the ring from between his fingers and slipped it onto her left ring finger—pointing the heart towards her. She took another step towards him, closing the space left between them. Buffy held his face between her hands and crushed her mouth against his. Angelus immediately responded to her kiss, wrapping his arms around her back and lifted her slightly off of the ground.

Angelus relished the way her soft lips felt against his. He deepened the kiss, letting his tongue slip between her lips.

Like always, Buffy's fingers threaded into Angelus' dark spiky hair, grabbing at it, unable to stop the tears of happiness from falling down her cheeks.

Needing to take a deep breath, Buffy broke the kiss and pressed her forehead against his. She opened her teary green eyes and whispered, "I love you."

The grin that spread across Angelus' face would've made Buffy's knees like jelly if she had been standing. He pressed his mouth against hers and hearing for the first time, cheers of happiness surrounding them.


	21. Epilogue

**5 Years Later**

 **Tuesday Afternoon**

 **Sunnydale High School**

 **Classroom B-214 (Senior English)**

"Okay," Buffy said as she turned from the whiteboard to face the class twisting the dry-erase marker in her hand. "Let's talk about the characterization of these players Shakespeare has going on."

Buffy began to slowly pace back and forth as she spoke, "Someone please tell me who the heck this 'Othello' guy is?" Buffy asked and sat down on the wooden stool placed in the front of the classroom.

Hands raised up high, eager to answer the question.

"Andrew?"

A terribly awkward blonde haired teen shifted in his chair suddenly regretting raising his hand. "Well, uh, O—Othello is… uh…" Andrew stuttered. "He's the protagonist. He was a soldier all his life and he's super insecure but still feels superior. He's like Anakin Skywalker in _Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith."_ Buffy's eyes grew wide and plastered a fake smile on her face. "Anakin was told he'd join the Jedi High Council but he would _not_ be made into a Jedi Master—"

"—Immediately," Another student said two desks away interrupting Andrew's thought. Jonathan Levinson scoffed at his friend with a head shake of disappointment. "Anakin would _not_ be a Jedi Master _immediately_. Meaning eventually he would."

"You can't prove that!" Andrew argued with a childish pout.

"Boys," Buffy calmly tried to break up the argument.

Jonathan rolled his eyes, "Yes, I can!"

"No, you can't! Mace Windu and every _other_ Jedi Master didn't _trust_ Anakin because there was a darkness inside of him that they knew before Anakin knew it! And all of that mistrust sent Anakin to the 'dark side' and that's when he became Darth Vader." Andrew pointedly argued.

" _What!_ " Jonathan's frown deepened. "What movie were you watching? Anakin went to the 'dark side' because he thought he could save Padme but Darth Sidious only pushed Anakin to kill her."

"Not true." Andrew childishly pouted, folding his arms across his chest.

" _Guys!"_ Buffy firmly broke the argument up finally gaining their attention. Andrew and Jonathan eyed their teacher with embarrassed expressions and sunk lower into their chairs. "Wow… okay…" Buffy shook her head and turned her attention back to the class. "Can _anyone_ else tell me about these characters—In _this_ book?… Anyone?" Buffy turned her eyes to a blonde hair goth sitting in the back corner of the class raising her hand. "Yes, Cantarelle?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm going by Sister Sunshine now."

With a tight-lipped smile, Buffy nodded her head and took a deep breath, "Fantastic."

* * *

At the end of the school day, Buffy gathered her tote bags filled with uncorrected papers she vowed to start grading tonight.

Buffy shut the lights and kicked the door-stopper away letting the door close behind her.

As she rounded the hallway corner, she spotted Willow standing at the end of the hallway talking to a student as she waited for Buffy to arrive.

Willow excused herself from the conversation and met Buffy halfway and started down the steps leading into the high school's main hallway and entrance.

"See you tomorrow, Mrs O." Buffy heard a student of hers shout as they passed her in the hallway.

"Bye," Buffy smiled and continued in with Willow.

Another student coming from the gym broke away from his swim team friends and ran to catch up with Buffy and Willow right before they exited the building.

"Mrs O! Mrs O!"

Buffy stopped and turned to see her student from her 3rd-period class, Gage Petronzi jog to catch up to her.

"Gage, what's wrong?" Buffy asked.

"I'm sorry this is late." Gage handed her a stapled paper wearing his best innocent and apologetic face he can muster. For as nice and understanding Buffy was known to be amongst the students, she was also known to be a tough grader with little tolerance for overdue assignments, mostly because she always gave her students ample amount of time to complete them. She was one of the good ones senior students hoped to get for a semester. "Please, _please,_ don't lower my grade too much because I was an idiot and forgot to hand this in. But I promise, there will never be another late assignment in your class again."

Buffy accepted the paper and smirked, "I'll hold you to that."

Gage released a nervous breath.

"Good luck at your meet today," Buffy said still holding the paper in her hand and started for the front door with Willow when she suddenly turned back to Gage. "Oh, and Gage?" Gage looked at his teacher, "The assignment is due tomorrow. You weren't late." Buffy watched his tight expression relax as he watched Buffy and Willow exit out of the building.

"Thanks, Mrs O'Connor, you're the best!" Gage shouted happy he wasn't going to get a grade knocked off because it was late.

 **1630 Revello Drive**

Pulling into the driveway of her home, Buffy turned off the car engine and rested her head back against the seat exhausted from the long day.

She soon got out of the Jeep and went into the back taking out her school tote bags and closed the passenger door with her hip then walked up the pathway to the front porch and door.

Entering the home, Buffy frowned finding it oddly quiet. She glanced into the living room seeing the television on but muted. She placed her bags down and stepped into the living room picking up an empty plate of breadcrumbs and travelled to the kitchen where she spotted a wine glass already filled with her favourite wine and a note folded up beside it.

Buffy smiled and picked up the glass of wine. She took a small sip of it and closed her eyes. _Exactly what I needed._ Buffy then opened the folded paper and smiled, softly running her eyes over the wobbly drawn heart inside.

Her attention turned to the back door leading out into the backyard when she heard squealing laughter.

With the wine glass in hand, Buffy walked out of the kitchen and onto the back porch.

She stepped down the three steps reaching the soft green glass and turned her eyes to the bright setting sun haloing around a dark, tall, board shouldered man approaching her from across the yard.

He reached out, cupping his hand around her cheek and tucked strands of long blonde hair behind her ear. He lowered his head and captured her mouth in a soft kiss.

"Mmm, how'd you know this was exactly what I needed?" Buffy asked, slowly opening her eyes to her husband of five years.

Angelus smirked, "I'm just that good."

"Mommy! Mommy!" A small five-year-old boy with bright blue eyes, shaggy light brown hair, and a red cap tied around his neck came sprinting from his toys and straight towards Buffy and Angelus.

Buffy passed Angelus her glass of wine and readied herself to catch the excited child.

Laughing with happiness, Liam jumped into Buffy's arms and hugged his small arms around her neck.

Soon after Liam jumped into Buffy's arms, he shimmied his way out of them and ran back to his strategically placed toys laying about across the backyard.

"That kid doesn't stop." Buffy sighed accepting the wine glass back and leant against Angelus' solid body.

"Nope, he doesn't. He can talk on and on just like someone I know…" he eyed her knowingly.

"Oh, shut up." Buffy rolled her eyes.

From across the backyard, Liam shouted, "Mommy! You can't say that! It's a bad word!" The five-year-old scolded.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart," Buffy plastered a phoney smile and frowned at Angelus who had been laughing at her. "Shut—"

"—No, no, no," Angelus wagged his index finger at her, "you heard our son, twenty-five cents in the jar for you."

"You're an a-s-s." Buffy rolled her eyes and started towards Liam's play area wondering what sort of great adventure he had created for himself.

Angelus folded his arms across his chest still laughing at his wife. He ran his eyes over her and felt his heart pound in his chest as he watched Buffy place the glass of wine out of reach of the toddler and kneeled down to join in his fun.

 _Tonight's the night to talk to her._ Angelus decided.

 **Two Hours Later**

 **Tuesday Night**

Angelus hopped down the steps and entered the living room where Buffy was. She sat on the couch leaning her back against the armrest with a stack of creative writing assignments resting on her lap.

He leant forward, taking the empty mug of coffee from the lamp table and disappeared into the kitchen for a moment and returned the refilled coffee mug back over the coasters.

"Liam's finally asleep," Angelus said, sitting down in the centre of the couch and laid his head back onto the cushions. His day had been long, mostly because he was eager to return home from the office in LA and pick up his son from preschool and play with him until dinner and bath time.

"Uh… good… Thank you, honey," Buffy replied with a distracted delay. "I'll do bath and bedtime tomorrow."

Angelus turned his head to Buffy and watched as she concentrated on the paper in front of her. "It's okay, I like doing it." He memorised the way her long blonde hair was piled on the top of her head in a messy bun and the way her black rectangular reading glasses started to slip down the bridge of her nose. Her manicured brows were slightly pinched together and her lips were pursed as if she was making a tough decision. In her hand, she held a red _Bic_ pen ready to hastily scribble notes in the margins.

Angelus reached out wrapping his hand around one of her ankles and pulled her leg from its bent position. She didn't look up from the papers letting him outstretch her leg across his lap.

Slowly, yet firmly, Angelus began to knead his thumbs into the bottom of her barefoot never letting his eyes waver from face watching her expression closely.

Her tight expression began to soften the longer he kept manipulating the tension in her foot, easing the small muscles and tendons in her arch.

"Ugh, seriously?" Buffy rolled her eyes and turned the page of the paper continuing to read the short creative story she had assigned a month ago.

"What?" Angelus asked.

Buffy glanced up from over the paper then back down at the printed words and frowned, "Another Slayer versus Vampire story. Every year…"

Angelus ran his hand up her shin, over her knee and to her thigh, "You're rolling your eyes at a decent role play opportunity." He chuckled imagining her straddling his lap, holding a wooden stake to his heart as she ferociously rode him into oblivion.

Buffy smirked having similar thoughts, though she did not look up from the paper in her hands.

"I can be the _Evil_ Vampire, cursed with a soul and you can be Buffy the Vampire Slayer, who could never kill me."

"Why can't I kill you?" Buffy asked distracted by the melodramatic dialogue she forcing herself to get through.

"Because, babe, you love me of course—No matter how _Evil_ I may be."

"But I _do_ end up killing you by the end because according to…" Buffy flipped over the paper to the front page to read the name, "… Cassie Newton, I kill you in order to save the world—Seriously, every single year there's always one student… Where's the originality?"

Angelus chuckled then grew silently watching his wife grade. "What would say to another child?"

Buffy's eyes flew up from the paper and straight to Angelus, who was looking back at her. "W—What?" Buffy was taken aback by the sudden question.

"I mean, we don't have to have another right at this second but… How do you feel about another child?" Angelus wondered.

Still stuck in shock by the suggestion of another child still kept her spiralling with dizziness. "Oh, uh… um… well…" Buffy stuttered speechlessly. "How long have you been thinking about this?"

Angelus shrugged, "Since Liam was born."

Buffy released a breath shuttering with nerves and fear. "Five years… that's a long time…" Buffy muttered to herself.

"I mean, I think we're doing an excellent job so far. And I know Liam was unexpected…" Angelus noticed her wide-eyed expression, "... Okay, really unexpected, but… I have the love of my life at my side and we have a perfect and beautiful son, why _not_ continue creating more, perfect and beautiful children together? I've always envisioned a litter of children with you and I know it's not _me_ who has to carry each child—and Liam is a handful as it is—And we can juggle another kid with our schedules. But… do you even want another child, Buffy?—Because if you don't, I understand, I'm so happy with all that we have now that… I just thought—"

"—Angel," Buffy softly said his name, shutting him up immediately.

Dropping the stack of papers onto the floor, Buffy shifted to her knees to sit closer to Angelus. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders, pressing her chest against his arm. With her other hand, she cupped his cheek, turning his chin towards her. "I love you." She whispered lifted her eyes from his mouth to his soulful and loving eyes.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips relieved she wasn't completely freaking out over his suggestion of adding to their small family. "I love you," Angelus told her breathlessly.

Buffy combed her fingers through his dark brown spiky hair, fascinated by his soft texture. "Okay."

Angelus lifted his eyes to her face with surprise, "Okay?"

Softly nodding, Buffy's smile began to widen, "Okay, let's do it. Let's have another."

Grinning, Angelus held her face in his hand and leant forward, capturing her mouth in a deep and tender kiss. His smile grew feeling her laugh against his mouth.

Abruptly, Angelus jumped to his feet and wrapped on arm around Buffy's back and the other under her legs picking her up from the couch. She girlishly giggled, holding her arms around his neck and met his mouth in another deep kiss.

Angelus started towards the stairs never breaking their kiss.

"I didn't mean _right now_ ," Buffy said with an amused laugh.

"Oh, baby, it _has_ to be now. Practice makes beautiful babies." He justified as he walked up the stairs filled with desire to have his gorgeous wife wrapped around him. "And we need to practice _a lot._ "

"Practice… right…" Buffy eyed him knowingly as she ran her finger over his handsome dark features.

Angelus playfully wagged his eyebrows finally reaching the last step. "Oh, yeah…" Angelus covered her mouth with his own making the left into the master bedroom. He listened to Buffy's giggles of happiness. Eager to have his way with her, Angelus basked in her glowing smiles and closed the door with the heel of his boot.

 **END**


	22. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey, Guys!

So... that's it! Thanks for reading!

For more stories like this, check out my page and, uh, choose one...

 **Peace and Love**

 **P.S. Leave a review! I value your opinion!**

 ** _P.S.S Fun Fact: For those wondering, "Melody of You" is a by song Sixpence None The Richer 2002_**


End file.
